Tape
by storiesaddiction
Summary: Beca gets hit by a car, but a broken leg isn't the only problem she has to deal with. Even though the crash wasn't very pretty, did the accident and a certain redhead save Beca's life?
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea and wanted to share it, to be honest I started to write it just because of my english class, but it's so much fun that I had to share it to see what people think about it. **

* * *

I opened my eyes when my alarm clock went off and I regretted it right away. The sunshine was painfully blinding. Schooldays were really a pain. I got up anyway, because I knew that if I didn't, my mom would come up. She was even more annoying than my alarm clock.

Sometimes it seemed as if she enjoyed making waking up much harder for me than it already was.

I brushed my teeth, put on my eyeliner, put on some black skinny jeans, my favorite top, and flannel shirt. To be honest, I didn't really care about my looks too much. It was just school, and I didn't have anyone I needed to impress.

I went downstairs from my room to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Wow look at that. Good morning sunshine! I see someone didn't need any help to get up today", my mom, Helen, said sarcastically.

I guess I got my sarcastic manner from her.

"Well, I wouldn't want to risk someone annoying the shit out of me", I answered.

"Hey, language young lady!"

I just rolled my eyes playfully, because my mom speaks like me herself. Or, better said, I speak like her. She almost never uses words that are appropriate. I don't know if she just talked like that at home or when she was at work, too. I couldn't really imagine her talking in a business meeting like that; I don't think it would be professional. You see, my mom's job is really important. She's the boss of a very successful company, but I have no idea what the company was actually doing. Some shit with unnecessary buildings. My dad, Ben, established this business before I was born. After he died three years ago in a car accident, my mom took it over.

When my dad died it, destroyed my mom.

She locked herself in her room for weeks, and didn't talk to anyone. I had to do everything by myself, because we didn't have any close family. I was only 13 then.

One day when I woke up and walked to the kitchen I saw her making breakfast. She said good morning as if nothing was wrong. Since then, she has been like she was before my dad died, but worked really hard. You could say she was a workaholic, and wasn't much around.

While I ate the breakfast, she just made, she told me: "Beca, I had told you that I would be flying to Europe next week. Well, they moved the meeting to tomorrow so I have to leave today. Is it okay?"

"Yeah sure. It doesn't matter if it's this week or next week, does it?", I answered.

"You know I don't like leaving you alone. But I know I can trust you and that you'll be fine."

"It's okay, mom. I told you already."

"I promise you that after I finish this contract, I'll have more time for you", my mom said. She has said it so many times before, but I don't mind. I know it's important to her, and being so often alone at home wasn't that bad.

"When is your flight going?", I asked.

"In two hours. I have to go in 10 minutes or so."

"Okay. I have to go to school now so I won't be late." You wouldn't think but I actually cared about my education. Not school particularly, because I hated school, I just want to have good grades.

"Do I get a goodbye hug?", she asked with her arms open wide.

I roll my eyes and hug her.

"You know, if you keep rolling your eyes so much, they'll get stuck eventually", she laughed.

I rolled my eyes again. "Bye mom! I'll see you on Thursday!", I called as I walked to the door and put my black Docs on. I almost forgot my jacket and rolled my eyes at myself, because I live in Portland, Maine where it's nearly always windy. Going out without a jacket would be dumb.

When I walked out the door and down the street, I looked to my right and could see the water gleaming in the sun between the houses. The ocean always calmed me. I just loved it.

When I was younger, my dad tried to have as much time with me as he could, and he often took me to the beach for a walk. I miss him a lot. He was my best friend.

Of course, I had friends in my age too, but it changed after an incident with my ex-best friend, Katie. I don't have any friends anymore. You could call me an outsider.

And I really was an outsider, because even the so called losers had some loser friends. But me, I had no one.

"Hey dyke!", a guy called from my left. He wasn't alone, and I knew them. They were the school jocks. Born to be assholes and bullies.

Just great. I hoped I would have a calm day today.

You wonder why he called me a dyke? Well, the incident with Katie is to blame, and it also is to blame for three years of pure torture.

Katie was my best friend, and we spend almost every moment together. We were inseparable. But I had to screw up everything by telling her that I wanted to kiss her. I always knew I was attracted to girls, but I never acted on it until that moment.

Katie looked at me confused, then shocked, and after a moment it changed to disgust.

She told me I was a "fucking dyke", that I should never come near her ever again, and that she would tell the whole school. An awesome best friend, right?

After that day I lost her, my other friends, as well as other people, started to bully me.

I had no one I could talk to about it; my dad died shortly after, and my mom felt miserable herself. So I just tried not to attract unnecessary attention and make it until graduation.

"Hold on!", the tallest of the jocks, David Korofsky, shouted. I kept walking and tried to ignore them. But Korofsky grabbed my arm and spun me around. I tried to pull my arm out of his grip, but he was too strong. I mean I'm a badass, and I could kick some asses, but he's like, 6'6" tall, and I'm 5'2". I know, I'm super short.

"You don't just keep going when I'm talking to you", he said. I didn't say anything and kept trying to shake him off.

"You know what? I think been too long since we showed you what happens to dykes like you", he laughed and the others joined and agreed. There were five of them. That's of course, super fair and brave – five guys against one girl – and I was scared. I knew what was coming. It wouldn't be the first time they beat me up.

You would think that after so many times, I would be ready, but you can never be really ready. Just as I thought that, there was the first punch, directly in my face. I fell to the ground.

"Very brave of you guys. You're five against one and punching a girl, to top it all", I managed to say and slowly clapped my hands in a mocking manner.

"You're not a girl. You're a dyke. There's a difference", a guy behind Korofsky said while he came closer and kicked me in my stomach. I gasped. The others just laughed at me.

Korofsky pulled me up and threw a punch in my stomach again that knocked the wind out of me and then pushed me. He didn't see the car coming as I tripped.

The car hit me and I flew couple of feet away. Just before I met the ground I heard the brakes squeak. A sharp pain permeated my whole body. I lay on the asphalt and heard fast footsteps approach me. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter. I guess I made you curious with my story haha wait and see what happens next.**

* * *

When I woke, I didn't know where I was. It hurt to open my eyes, but soon I recognized my location. A Hospital. I never really lied in a hospital bed before, it was really comfortable though. I tried to remember what happened, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I guessed a car ran over me or actually just hit me.

Next step: Injury check. I didn't feel any pain, so it wasn't that bad or they just gave me some painkillers or I still was in shock. I looked down at my body and saw that my left leg was broken and my arms were covered in scratches, besides that I couldn't see anything worse. That's when the heavy feeling of pain and exhaustion hit me.

Suddenly I heard the door open and a girl came in. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and didn't look up, so she didn't see I was awake. She had long, red, light curly hair and wasn't much taller than me. I knew her. I saw her at school, she was the new student. Even though she just moved here a couple of months ago, she was very popular already. Everyone wanted to be her friend and because she was very pretty, every guy wanted to date her.

Finally she looked up and almost let her cup fall, as she abruptly stopped. She looked shocked. "You're awake", she smiled. I didn't say anything, I was too stunned by her presence and the most beautiful blue eyes I ever saw. She took some steps in my direction.

"Do you know what happened?", she asked me.

"I guess I was hit by a car, but it feels like something really heavy rolled over me", I answered. "Why are you here? Is my mom here too?", I questioned.

All of a sudden she looked nervous. "Your mom isn't here yet, but they said that she would be here soon. They called her, but they just reached her as she landed in London. She said that she's taking the next flight back here."

"Ok", I said, "but you didn't tell me why you're here. You're a bit young for a nurse and I don't thing a nurse would wear jeans here, so?"

"I'm Chloe, Beale", she stretched her hand out to me. I took her hand and noticed she was shaking. She continued: "I drove the car and hit you." A nervous smile appeared on her face. I guessed she felt guilty, but she wasn't. It wouldn't happen, if Korofsky didn't push me. She didn't have to blame herself.

"I'm so sorry, maybe if I would've driven slower I wouldn't have hit you", she apologized.

"It wasn't your fault and I don't thing you drove very fast, did you? Otherwise I would look much worse", I laughed. She smiled, not the nervous smile she gave me before, but a genuinely one.

"I'm Beca by the way", I said.

"I know. So what happened before I hit you? I saw some guys run away, but I didn't recognize them. The police asked me already what happened, I couldn't say much though."

Police? I didn't want the police to get involved, I just wanted to go home and forget what happened. I didn't answer her and she waited, it got kind of awkward.

"Did they do something to you, Beca?", she asked. Chloe had a worried expression on her face. I sighed.

"They were just some assholes from school. We talked and then I tripped."

Chloe raised her eyebrow sceptically and questioned: "Are you sure? If they didn't do anything, then why did they run away, Beca?" The way she said my name, made it really hard for me to lie to her. I lied anyway.

"I don't know. Maybe they were just scared, that I would say it was their fault or something."

"Ok", she said, I knew she didn't believe me, but I assumed she didn't want to push.

I wanted to change the subject quickly, I didn't have to though, because the door opened again and a dark-skinned man came in. He was a doctor, which I assumed, because he wore a white coat

"Hi, I'm doctor Velton. How do you feel, Beca?", he asked as he took the clipboard, which was at the end of my bed.

"As good as you can feel after being hit by a car", I said before I thought about what I was saying and slapped my forehead mentally, because I could just imagine, that I didn't make Chloe feel any less guilty with what I said.

The doctor didn't look at me, he just kept reading what was on the clipboard and nodded.

"When can I go home?", I asked.

"Well, you don't have any major injuries, but we'll keep you here for the next two days to be sure. And we'll run some tests to be certain everything is fine", was his response.

I just wanted to go home, I missed my equipment. How were I supposed to make music without my laptop or anything. It was already torture going to school without being able to to mix. The whole situation just sucked.

"I assume your friend informed you, that we called your mother and she'll be here soon", he smiled at Chloe.

"Yeah she did", I spoke softly, still trapped in my thoughts.

"A nurse will check up on you later or if you need anything sooner just push the button on your right. I'll see you tomorrow for the tests. You need to rest now so don't try to get up to much. And your friend can't stay much longer, we have visitor hours here, I'm sorry. Good night, Beca", the doctor told me and walked out the room.

The room was silent again. Uncomfortably silent, super awkwardly silent.

Finally Chloe broke the silence: "Do you want me to go?"

I didn't know what to answer. We didn't know each other, but I didn't want her to go.

Obviously I needed too long to respond, because she got up and turned to go.

"No, stay", I said, surprised by myself.

She sat back in the chair next to my bed. I was kind of anxious, I hoped she wouldn't ask me about the accident any further.

"So, which school are you going to?", she asked.

"Barden High School."

"Oh cool, me too. I don't think that I ever saw you there."

"I don't really like to attract much attention."

"You have to hide then, because I'm sure I would remember you if I saw you," she laughed. Her laugh was, as cliche as it sounds, music to the ears.

"Why are you sure you would remember me?"

"I really like your piercings and your style in general. Other people at our school are all the same. They wear same clothes, act similar and have the same hobbies. But you, you seem different to me, in a good way. Like I said, I would remember you."

I was surprised, I didn't think she would be that nice. I thought she was just like the others, judging by the people she hung out with. Sometimes I even saw her talking to Katie.

"You don't talk much, do you?", she amused snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was just deep in thought", I sheepishly answered.

"It's ok, I guessed so." Just as Chloe said that, a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, but the visitor hours are over."

"I have to go home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, Beca", was Chloe's reply.

Wait, what? Tomorrow? I wanted to tell her she didn't have to visit me, but she was already gone.

* * *

**Your thoughts please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I didn't think anyone would like my story, so it means a lot :) Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes :/**

* * *

I saw my mom asleep on the chair next to my bed and I smiled. I would've let her sleep, but it probably wasn't very comfortable on the chair.

"Mom, mom" , I tried to wake her and shook her leg slightly, "Wake up."

She stirred and mumbled something. I shook her leg again. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Hey honey", she said sleepy, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

"I would've been here yesterday, but I was on the plain and my phone was off as it happened", she said as she tried to stop her tears. I knew she presumably was even more scared, because she already lost her husband and to loose her daughter would kill her.

"It's ok, mom."

"So what happened? They just told me you were hit by a car. Did they got the driver? I swear I'll end this bastard", she got angry and when my mom was angry it wasn't pretty.

"Wait, mom", I tried to calm her, "It wasn't Chloe's fault."

"Chloe? You know the person who drove the car?"

"Yeah, she's at my school and she stayed with me yesterday. It wasn't her fault though, mom. She feels guilty, but I tripped and fell on the street. Chloe didn't do anything wrong, it was an accident."

"Fine, but I hope for her, that she didn't exceed the speed limit or else-"

"She didn't or else I wouldn't have just a broken leg now", I rolled my eyes at how overprotective she was.

"What did the doctor say? I didn't have a chance to talk to him yet."

"I'm not a total wreck, but they want me to stay for two more days to make sure everything is fine and they want to run some tests today. Can you maybe go home and bring me some stuff and my laptop, please? Or else I'll die here of boredom."

"Sure honey", my mom replied, "I'll be back in an hour. Don't do anything stupid or how you rather call it "badass", until I'm back, got it?"

"Yeah sure", I rolled my eyes. Ok, yeah, I rolled my eyes a lot. "It's not as if I could do anything badass here anyway."

"Ok, I see you later", she said while she rolled her eyes herself. I shrugged. She kissed my head and went out the door after I told her what I exactly needed.

While she was gone, I got pretty bored. So bored that I tried to reach the remote for the TV and I didn't even like watching TV. There was a knock on the door and before I could say anything, Chloe came in with a big smile and a paper bag in her hand.

"Hey, I brought you some breakfast. I don't think the hospital food is very good", she said.

I was surprised, I didn't expect her so soon. I smiled.

"Hi, thank you, but you didn't have to."

"It's the least I can do, after the accident."

"I told you already, that it wasn't your fault", I glared at her playfully.

"If it wasn't my fault, then tell me what really happened. I know you didn't just trip." Oh no, I thought she would just leave it.

"Why aren't you at school?", I said trying to change the topic.

"I have a free period now. But don't try to change the subject and tell me what happened. And the truth please", she spoke sternly. I didn't know if I should tell her or not. If I would tell her the truth, she would want to know the whole story, of how I'm an outcast and all.

I had a feeling she wouldn't let it be and sooner or later she would get to know more about me anyway. So I decided to tell her.

With a sigh I started to speak: "Fine. The guys you saw run away, well, they didn't just talk to me. They said some nasty things. I mean it wasn't new, they do it often and-"

"Beca, did they hurt you", she asked with concerned face. I kept silent and looked at my hands, until I felt her hand over mine.

"Beca?"

"It's ok. They do it often. I'm used to it."

"It's not ok, Beca!", she said a little bit louder and with anger in her voice.

"What did they exactly do?", Chloe asked me more calm again. I felt my eyes water, I tried not to let the tears fall.

"They hit me a couple of times. Then I was pushed and I fell", I told her finally.

Chloe was silent. Too silent. I looked up and saw her blank expression change in fury. Suddenly she got up with so much force, that the chair tilt over.

"Who were they? I want names, Beca."

"Chloe, it's ok. Sit back down, please."

"No, Beca! Tell me who they are. I'll tell the police or I'll just handle them myself."

To be honest, I didn't expect the outburst. I couldn't even imagine Chloe getting so angry. So protective over me.

"Chloe, please. Calm down." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lifted the chair back up and sat down.

"Beca, listen, we have to tell the police. They'll pay for what they did", she said as she took my hand again. I looked at our hands, Her's was so warm.

"I don't want the police to get involved, It will just get worse if I say that it was their fault."

"It won't. If they'll try something, I'll be with you, Beca", she said.

"No, oh no. I won't let you get involved too. It's enough they bully me, I don't need you to get bullied too, just because you try to help me."

"I don't need your permission. I'm not afraid of them. Why do they bully you anyway?"

Oh, oh. I didn't want to tell her the reason for why I'm an outsider. I liked her and I didn't want her to think bad of me or even react like Katie did. Lie, just lie. She won't know, I thought to myself.

Just as I opened my mouth to tell another lie, the door opened and Dr. Velton came in.

"Hello, Beca. How are you feeling? Are you ready for the tests today?"

I felt relieved, because I wouldn't have to talk to Chloe anymore.

"Yeah, sure, if it has to be", I responded.

"Ok, then come on. Sit in the chair, I'll wheel you to the check up. We'll do a cat scan to be sure and then some other tests. Tomorrow we'll talk about the results and if everything is fine, you can go home then."

I nodded and got in the wheelchair. Chloe helped me as the doctor held the chair still.

Out of the sudden I felt Chloe hug me. I tensed instantly and didn't know what to do. I actually hated it when someone hugged me, but it felt different with Chloe and after a moment I relaxed again.

"Don't think I'll let it go, Beca. It's just not right what they're doing. You're not alone", she whispered in my ear. She let me go and I missed the contact.

"I'll come back tomorrow after school, see you then. Bye, Beca", she said as the doctor pushed me out of the room.

"Is she your girlfriend?", asked Dr. Velton while he pushed the wheelchair.

"No!", I said a little bit too loud, "I mean, no. What made you think that?"

"I'm sorry, it's not really my business, but I'm nosy by nature", he laughed, "You two just seemed pretty close. And I saw how you looked at her." How did I look at her? Chloe was just a friend. Sure she was pretty and adorable, but there wasn't anything more. Right?

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Reviews as always appreciated :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the lovely reviews guys :) So this chapter is really important and I believe it'll surprise you ;) As always sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

The next day I sat on the bed with my laptop and tried to create some mixes. Chloe kind of inspired me. With her red hair and bubbly personality, she just came into my life, even if not in a very good situation and brightened up my, so far, gray life.

The mix I created was more happy and full of life. It was different as my usual music.

Music was the only friend I had. It didn't questioned or judged. The songs I mixed reflected every emotion and every thought I had.

I fell in love with the music when I was eight. My dad allowed me to listen to his old vinyl records then. After I listened to them, I wanted to learn how to play the guitar and my dad taught me. He also recorded the first song I played with an old camera. The camera was so old, you even needed little cassettes to record anything and to watch the video you had to put the little tape in a VHS cassette. I loved it.

When I was ten, my dad gave the camera to me and I recorded almost every song I played.

Two years later, I got my own computer and begun to edit my music until I found the love for mixing songs. Since then it was my only hobby and my dream was to become a DJ or producer, or both.

My dad always supported me and said I should do what I love. My mom not so much. She said producing is just a hobby and not something you could do for living. But after my dad died, I showed her some of my work and she thought, that I was actually pretty good at what I did. She supported me since then too.

I was so absorbed by the music blasting through my headphones, that I didn't notice the door open and a person coming in. That was until the person took off my headphones.

"You shouldn't listen to music so loud, Beca", I heard my mom say. I sighed.

"Mom, what did I say about touching my headphones or any of my stuff ever?"

"Ok, ok. You don't have to go all Mariah Carey on me", she said sarcastically and put her hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Sure, I could be a little dramatic and diva-like when it came to my stuff, but I really didn't want anything to break.

I saved my current project and placed my laptop to the side.

"How are you today?", my mom asked.

"I'm pretty good, but I would be better if I could finally go home."

"Just a couple of hours and I'm sure they'll send you home, honey."

We heard a knocking and a second later we saw Chloe stick her head through the door.

"Do I disturb? I can come later", she said.

"No, it's fine. Come in", I answered. "Chloe, this is my mom, Helen. Mom, this is Chloe."

They shook hands. My mom had her if-I-were-you-I-would-be-careful-look on, but she didn't really mean it.

"So, you drove the car that hit my daughter", my mom said.

"Mom", I warned. "Don't worry, Chloe. She knows it wasn't your fault. She just likes to play the godfather", I told Chloe and smiled at her.

Chloe looked very insecure though. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident, I didn't want to hit Beca, I swear, I-"

"Chloe", my mom cut her off amused, "Beca told me what happened already."

Chloe looked at me, I tried to make her understand, that I didn't tell my mom the truth. She understood.

It got awkward, because no one said anything, Chloe and I just looked at each other.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment", my mom said.

She was at the door, when it opened and Dr. Velton appeared.

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell", he said to my mom, "Hello Beca, Chloe." He smiled at us, but something told me it wasn't a true smile.

"I would like to take you and your mother to talk about the test results."

"Uh...Yeah sure", I said, I got kind of nervous.

"Ok, sit on the wheelchair and come with me."

I did as he ask. Chloe smiled at me and said: "I'll wait here."

"You don't have to", I told her.

"I want to."

I just nodded and my mom pushed me through the door. I felt really unsure as we approached the office. Dr. Velton opened the door for us and we got in.

"Dr. Mckay will be here in a minute", he said and left the room. Dr. Mckay? I thought he was my doctor. I looked around me. The office wasn't anything special, a desk, computer, some books on a shelf behind the desk. Just a normal office. But what caught my eye was a diploma on the wall on my left. Dr. Mckay was a specialist in pediatric oncology.

I wasn't really sure what it meant, but my brain worked on the highest level.

I heard the door open and a young, blond woman came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mckay. You must be Beca", she shook my hand, then my mother's.

She sat on the chair behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, but I thought Dr. Velton was Beca's doctor", my mom said.

"From now on, I'll be Beca's doctor Mrs. Mitchell."

"And why is that?"

I looked between my mom and Dr. Mckay and kept quiet.

"We made some tests yesterday", the doctor said, my mom nodded, "And we found something on Beca's spine." It didn't sound good. It sounded really bad actually. She said it so seriously and I even could hear a little bit of sadness. I swallowed loud and waited what she would say.

"And?", my mom got impatient.

Dr. McKay continued with a heavy sigh: "There is tumor on Beca's lower spine."

I felt like everything crashed around me. It couldn't be true. I was supposed to go home today. I was supposed to go home healthy and then the doctor tells me, that I have cancer?!

The room got really silent.

Finally my mom spoke up: "What does it mean, a tumor? It's impossible, Beca can't have cancer."

"I'm so sorry", Dr. Mckay said, "But you're actually lucky, Beca, because we found it in a very early stage, where we can still do something. Would it be found a couple of months later, it would be too late."

I sat there still and said absolutely nothing. I couldn't believe it!

After a moment I finally spoke up: "But How is it possible? I mean, I don't smoke, I don't drink, I actually live healthy. So how can it be?"

"I'm so sorry, Beca", Mckay said.

"Yeah you said it already", I said a little bit annoyed. I didn't let the emotions get the upper hand though and fought against any feeling.

"What do we do next? Will I get chemo? Will I loose my hair or something?", I questioned. I didn't want to look Voldemort-like.

"We'll keep you here for the next few days and start the treatment tomorrow morning. I won't lie, Beca, it will hurt. You'll get an injection directly in your spine, which is very painful, but it works better for this type of cancer, than a normal chemo and you won't loose you hair. You'll just get a little sick like people do after a chemo."

"Ok. But I'll be all right, right?", I asked. She just smiled. A pity smile, may I add.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUN I'm evil, I Know. What a twist, huh? The movie 50/50 inspired me a litlle bit, as you maybe noticed, but I have to say any details about the cancer are ****inaccurate or just partly true, it's a fiction after all.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it and I'll update tomorrow for you to see what happens next :) Let me know what you think about the plot so far and if it's easy to read****, because I have the feeling my vocabulary isn't very big, which makes the text kinda boring :/  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for your lovely reviews and follows/favs, I got some much feedback, people saying that they want me to continue asap, to see what happens next and so on, I'm just overwhelmed :') **

**This chapter is a little bit short, I'm sorry, but it still means a lot to me and was kinda emotional to write haha The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Anyway as always I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I could hear my mom's quiet sniffs, as she pushed me back to my room through the hall. I didn't say anything and just looked straight ahead. I didn't really feel anything in this moment, but I had a headache, like my brain would explode because of too many thoughts.

I was only 16, how was it possible that I had cancer? Would I possibly die? I didn't want to die. I still wanted to do so much things in my life. To accomplish something. I also couldn't leave my mom alone. I was afraid what she would do if I died.

I thought about my funeral and realized, that no one would come. It wouldn't change anyone's life, besides my mom's, if I just disappeared. Would it hurt if I died? Probably.

But I thought about the positive things too. The torture at school would be over. I wouldn't have to hide anymore. But the most important thing, maybe I would see my dad again.

As we approached my room, I could see Chloe sitting and waiting. She turned to me and smiled, but the smile disappeared as soon as she saw my mom silently crying.

She wore a worried expression and looked at me questioning. My mom stopped the wheelchair in front of Chloe and said: "I need to talk to your doctor. I'll be right back. You'll be ok with Chloe, right?"

"Sure mom", I answered.

She kissed my cheek and left.

Chloe waited for me to say something, but I couldn't grasp a thought.

Finally I moved and wheeled into the room, Chloe entered just behind me. I still kept quiet and Chloe patiently waited.

But soon she couldn't stand it anymore: "Are you ok, Beca? What did the doctor say?"

I thought about everything that happened. About my life, the bullies, the accident, cancer. The doctor said I was lucky they found it so soon. They wouldn't have found it, if the accident didn't happen. My mind was on overdrive.

I took a deep breath and looked at Chloe, but the moment I looked into her eyes and saw the concern, I had to look away again.

"I have a new doctor now", I just said that much.

"But why?", she asked. I waited. I waited for my brain to decide, if I could say it out loud or not. If I would be able to get the word cancer out of my mouth. And again I needed to take a deep breath and said: "They found a tumor on my spine." Everything was quiet. Even the sounds from outside were gone.

"I have cancer", I continued.

Chloe didn't say anything, she didn't move. She just stood there. After a moment she came to me, without a word and put her arms around me.

That was the moment everything came crushing down. I set my emotions free and my tears fall. I put my head in the crook of her neck and sobbed loudly. I was sad, angry, scared and so much more at the same time.

I appreciated the fact, that she didn't ask anything further and just comforted me.

My sobs went a little bit quiet after a moment. Chloe stroke my head and whispered comforting nothings in my ear, but I could hear, that she begun to cry herself.

I didn't get it why she cared. Why did she came to visit me anyway? Because of guilt? The accident wasn't her fault, she could just disappear out of my life, forget me and never see me again. But I didn't want her to. In this small amount of time, without knowing each other really well, I considered her as a friend.

After a couple of minutes I pulled away from her. She cupped my face and stroked my tears away.

"Everything will be ok, Beca", she said. I still cried quietly.

Chloe helped me out of the chair and I lay down on the bed. I couldn't stop crying, so she told me to move a little, she lay down next to me on the bed and held me.

I felt so save in her arms. As if nothing could hurt me. But I knew better.

As soon as my sobs turned down, I spoke: "The treatment will start tomorrow." She just waited for me to continue and I did: "I won't get chemo, but an injection into my spine. The doctor said it will be fucking painful." I shrugged bitter. A while past as I just lay in her arms.

"Thank you, Chloe", I said.

"For what?", she asked.

"For being here with me. You could actually be home or whatever and just keep going with your life, forgetting me, but you're here and I... Thank you"

She held me a little bit tighter and said: "And I won't leave, if you don't want me to."

"I don't."

"Then I won't."

I gained a friend. The question was just, for how long? Someday Chloe would eventually find out that I was gay and how fucked up my life was. Would she still want to stay or would she just treat me like Katie did?

Or maybe she would just get tired of me. I was a nobody after all.

The door opened and my mom entered the room. She didn't say anything and just sat down next to the bed and took my hand. I had two people beside me who cared and we stayed like that until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter :) I guess I made some people cry with the last one haha I'm happy my story has such an effect on someone :D thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you like it so far and appreciate your feedback.**

**Enjoy this chapter, do not pay attention to the mistakes I made or tell me and I'll correct them :)**

* * *

Chloe kept her promise and didn't leave me. I had to convince her, once I woke up the previous night, that she could go home and that I would be fine. She gave in, but first after ensuring me, that she would be back the next day.

My mom wouldn't leave too, which annoyed me, because they couldn't just drop everything for me. Chloe had to go home, also go to school and my mom had a company to keep.

I forced my mom to go home, rest some time and manage some business stuff.

She told me she would finish a few things and then take some time off from work.

I didn't want her to, but as she said "This is out off discussion, Beca" and that with her really serious and stern voice, I had no say anymore.

The next morning I lay in the hospital bed and waited for the doctor. And while I waited I used my computer to read more about the cancer. The possibility that it was a bad idea was there and I knew it, but it didn't hold me up though.

There was some biologic shit, which I wasn't really interested in, therefore I skipped some lines until something caught my eye: "Survival rate: 50%".

Well, fuck. I had a 50/50 chance to survive.

Suddenly Dr. Mckay came into the room.

"Hello, Beca", she said, "What are you doing?" I hesitated to answer.

"Just some research", I told her, "Is it true, that I have a 50% chance to survive?"

Dr. Mckay got silent for a moment, but then answered: "You have a higher chance, Beca. I assume your research refers to people, who were diagnosed after the first sign of symptoms. But we found it much earlier, which is amazing, so we can start the treatment while the tumor is still very small and weak."

I just nodded understanding. Ok, so I wasn't that screwed.

"You'll make it, Beca. I'm sure of it", she smiled. "If you want to talk to someone, I'll make an appointment with a psychologist. She works everyday with people, who are in the same situation as you. I'm sure a talk with her would be very helpful."

I thought about for a moment. To talk to a stranger, who is there to listen and help me, wouldn't hurt right?

"Ok", I replied.

"Ok, good. I think she's free in about an hour or so. I'll gave you the exact time in a couple of minutes, ok?" I nodded in agreement.

"In the afternoon you'll get your first injection", she continued.

"Can someone be there with me or do I have to go alone?", I asked, because I didn't want to be alone when it happened. I was scared as fuck.

"Of course someone can come with you. It's not a problem. It'll just take like 10 minutes and then you'll be escorted to your room", she said and smiled slightly, "I'll be right back to tell you about the appointment with Dr. Preston." She then went out of the room and a couple of minutes came back again.

"Your appointment is in half an hour, ok?", she questioned. I nodded.

"Ok, then, I'll see you in the afternoon."

Half an our later a nurse pushed me on the wheelchair into the cabinet of Dr. Preston. And I really don't want to tell you about the conversation I had with her. It was just awkward, she asked me weird questions and talked to me as if I was emotionally unstable or mentally sick.

It was just annoying and weird. And Dr. Preston was weird as hell. I was certain I wouldn't come back to talk to her again.

I had to find someone else to talk to. Some people wrote their thoughts in a diary. I could write one, but I was way to lazy. I thought about other options. And then it occurred to me that I could use my dad's, or now my, old camera. It would be perfect. I could also use my laptop or something, but I liked the camera more. It would be more retro and it felt like I would talk to my dad I guess.

I was back in my room as my mom came back.

"Hey, how are you?", she asked. I thought about an answer for a minute. I was surprisingly fine.

"I'm fine actually", I answered. My mom smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes though.

"What did you do the whole morning?"

"Dr. Mckay was here."

"And what did she say?"

"Well, I did some research about the tumor and read that there's a 50% survival rate", I replied. My mom gasped silently, but I did catch it anyway.

"Mom, don't worry. I talked to Dr. Mckay about it and she told me my chances to survive are way higher, because they found it so fast in such an early stage", I tried to calm her down. She took a deep, calming breath and sat down, taking my hand. She smiled again, this time more genuinely.

We talked a little until I remembered what I needed her to do.

"Mom, could you please bring me dad's old camera?"

She looked at me confused and asked: "Why would you need it here?"

"I'm just getting bored here", I lied.

"But you have your laptop, TV and I brought you some books", she said.

"Yeah but I don't really watch TV and I don't read either, you know I'm a lazy ass. Also as much as I would love to mix all day, my head starts to hurt sometimes when I've got my headphones on for hours."

"Ok. I'll bring it tomorrow. I won't make it today before your treatment starts though."

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you", I said. Soon we heard a knocking at the door and I knew who it was instantly, because just Chloe could knock so ridiculously. It was adorable. No, it was not, I thought. Ok, it was.

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell. Hey, Beca", she said with her cute smile on her beautiful face. Shit, I wasn't supposed to think like that about her. I smiled back.

"Please, call me Helen", my mom said to Chloe. I was happy my mom didn't blame Chloe anymore and was actually really nice to her. But who could be not nice to Chloe?

Chloe sat on the other side of the bed and asked me about my day. We started a conversation until it was time for my injection. Dr. Mckay came to pick me up herself and we got into another room with a lot of equipment. I felt like dead man walking. To say that I was scared, would be an understatement. I was terrified, but I didn't show it.

My mom got into the room with me and Chloe did too. I didn't even have to ask her, if she would like to come with me. She just did. Dr. Mckay had nothing against it though.

She told me to sit down and bend a little bit over. I think my mom and Chloe noticed, that I was scared, so they held my hands. My mom on my left and Chloe on my right.

Dr. Mckay looked at my scan pictures, Then she opened the buttons of the hospital shirt, which was buttoned up in the back and draw some marks on my skin.

I heard something metallic and shortly after she came in front of me with a huge syringe.

My eyes widened. What the fuck? The needle was like 6 inch long.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make it quick", she said. Quick? Quick?! I would prefer if she didn't do it at all. I took a deep breath and nodded that I was ready. I felt Chloe squeeze my hand.

"Ok, Beca, it's important that you relax now", the doctor told me. After a moment I felt her palm on my back and then the awful pain. It hurt so much, I almost blacked out, but I didn't, because Chloe was by my side, whispering, that it would be over soon and that everything would be fine.

* * *

**I kinda want to know what you think will happen next, any ****conjectures?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews :) I think I should give you some answers**

**Guestttt: I didn't want to write Chloe's POV, because I want that the reader has something to think about, to suspect things and imagine what Chloe could possibly think :) I also don't want to put everything in the open from the beginning. **

**Rubiksmaniac**: **Well...I don't want to reveal too much, but I had this thoughts, you'll have to wait and see :P**

**I don't think I have to apologize for any mistakes anymore haha I mean you know it already so here's chapter 7.**

**Be prepared for some cuteness and some signs of Bechloe ;)**

* * *

After the injection I had to lie on my stomach, because my back hurt so much. As much as I don't want it to admit, because I'm a badass obviously, I cried a lot. Waterfall-like.

Some time passed and finally I stopped crying. The doctor said she couldn't give me any painkillers or something, because it impairs the drug in my spine. Great, right? I felt like I was dying and they couldn't give me anything. Dr. Mckay told me then that to make the pain more bearable it would help to massage my sides. A nurse showed my mom how to do it.

It really made the pain go away slightly, but still hurt as hell.

After 20 minutes my mom got kind of exhausted so Chloe offered her help: "Mrs. Mitch...I mean Helen, I could take over, if it's ok? We could switch then again."

It was good they couldn't see my face, because I froze and my eyes widened. Because of the pain I almost forgot Chloe was still there.

"That would be very nice of you, Chloe", my mom said, "I'll just leave for a minute, ok? I'll be right back."

Oh no, I didn't want her to leave me alone with Chloe, while she massaged my sides may I add.

The pain might have been distracting, but I was still aware of Chloe's warm hands on my hips, slowly moving up to my ribs and then back down.

My brain started to concentrate on the movement and not on the pain anymore, which was good on the one side, on the other not so much, because my thoughts begun to wander. Dirty thoughts. Bad brain, stop it, I thought to myself. It got kind of hot in the room.

"You don't have to do it, Red", I said with a weak voice.

"If it helps you, then I'm glad to do it, Beca. And I like the nickname." I smirked.

"Yeah but your not my nurse or anything."

"I'm your friend and friends help each other", she said, "Now shut up and relax."

Sure, relax. Easy to say when she was the one giving me goosebumps.

"Don't you have to go home eventually?", I asked her.

She fake gasped: "Are you trying to get rid of me, Beca Mitchell?" I laughed, which was a mistake, because shortly after I hissed in pain. Ok, laughing was not good.

"Oh my god, am I hurting you?", she panicked and took her hands away.

"No, no", I smiled, because of how caring she was, "Just don't make me laugh, it hurts then."

"Oh, ok", she said and got back to what she was doing before.

After a moment she continued: "And to answer your question, I can stay as long as you want me to. But if you want me to go then..."

"No, I mean, I want you to stay, but I'm sure you have stuff to do and you know..."

"Actually I don't have to do anything", she said, "And even if I did, it wouldn't be more important."

My heart warmed up as she said that. I never had a friend, besides my dad, who would drop everything else just to be there for me. Even Katie wouldn't do it when we still were friends.

My mom came back and thanked Chloe: "You're a sweetheart, Chloe. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I was happy to help Beca", she replied.

I turned around a little bit to look at her, even though it hurt as fuck. I looked into her eyes, smiled and said: "Thank you."

She just smiled back.

"I got a little bit sleepy, because of the massage. No wonder some people fall asleep in a spa", I said. I tried not to show that I still was in very much pain.

"You should rest", my mom said. I nodded.

"I'll let you sleep then", Chloe said and kneeled next to the bed so I could see her, "I'll go home and come back tomorrow. If you want you can call me anytime. I just saved my number on your phone." I nodded, while my eyes were already closing.

To my surprise I felt her kiss my forehead. She had no respect of personal space, with her hugging and forehead kissing. And I had nothing against it to be honest.

She then got up and left, after saying goodbye to my mom. Soon I felt the sleep overwhelm me.

I woke up a couple of hours later because of nausea. Luckily there was a bucket next to my bed.

My mom jumped from the chair and held my hair, while I emptied my stomach.

I don't think I ever threw up that much in my whole life. When it was over and I calmed down as my mom stroke my head I spoke up: "You can go home, you know? I don't want you to sleep in this shitty chair."

"I don't want to leave you alone", she answered.

"I'll be fine. Now please, go home. You need some sleep yourself."

"Ok, I'll go, but I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Good. Oh and please don't forget the camera", I said.

"I won't. Now try to sleep some more." I nodded.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too, mom."

She smiled and left the room. As hard as I tried to fall asleep again, I just couldn't and I soon got pretty bored. I could mix some stuff, but for that I would have to turn on my back, which I didn't dare to do. I thought of what I could do to pass time. I reached for my phone and saw that it was 11pm. I scrolled down my contacts and saw Chloe's number. I smiled to myself, because of how she saved herself as: "Chloe AKA Red ;)"

I wondered if Chloe would be still up. Finally I decided to message her.

Beca 11.13pm: _Hey Red. Are you up?_

I nervously waited for a reply.

Chloe AKA Red ;) 11.14pm: _Hey :) Yeah, what's up?_

Beca 11.14pm: _I just couldn't sleep and texting you is kinda the only thing I can do right nowhaha to be honest I feel like_

_ a fucking turtle_

Chloe AKA Red ;) 11.15pm: _Now I imagine you as a turtle :D You actually remind me of one :P_

Beca 11.15pm: _Hey! Turtles have ugly faces and skin :(_

Chloe AKA Red ;) 11.15pm: _Haha you would be a cute_ _little turtle, I mean the size fits_

_ already :P I even changed your name on my phone now_

Little turtle 11.16pm: _I just waited for the size jokes to start -_-_

Chloe AKA Red ;) 11.16pm: _I'm sorry :/ you're just so tiny :P_

Little turtle 11.17pm: _I hate you haha_

Chloe AKA Red ;) 11.17pm: _No, you don't. Besides I think it's cute that you're so small, I could_

_ carry you in my pocket with me ;)_

Little turtle 11.18pm: _I'm not cute. I'm badass_

Chloe AKA Red ;)11.18pm: _Yea you sure are ;)_

Little turtle 11.19pm: _What are you actually doing right now?_

Chloe AKA Red ;) 11.19pm: _Lying in bed, I would ask you what you're doing, but I think it's clear haha_

Little turtle 11.19pm: _Oh shit, I'm sure you wanted go to sleep, I'm sorry I kept you up :/_

Chloe AKA Red ;) 11.20pm: _See? You're not a badass. You care too much to be one :) You're a softy Beca Mitchell_

Little turtle 11.20pm: _Take it back!_

Chloe AKA Red ;) 11.21pm: _Nope :P _

Little turtle 11.21pm: _Ok Beale, you asked for it. Tomorrow I'll show you how badass I can be. Goodnight :)_

Chloe AKA Red ;) 11.21pm: _Sure haha Goodnight little turtle, sweet dreams xx_

It was good I could talk to someone as if the last couple of days never happened. Chloe made me forget about anything else. Oh and my dreams were very sweet that night.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews :) special thanks to my weidos :***

**Arieva Lefly: Beca gets out of the hospital pretty soon :)**

**This chapter gets a little bit sad again and I actually cried myself writing it at one point :/ but there's some Bechloe fluff too so have fun ;)**

* * *

The next morning I ate my breakfast, while I wished Chloe would be there and bring me something else to eat again, because the hospital food tasted like shit.

I could finally turn around on my back, I still had tol be careful though.

After I finished eating, I had a check up to see how my body reacted to the medications and there weren't any complications. They told me I would be released the next day and could go home, I just had to be careful. I was so happy I would be able to sleep in my own bed again.

Soon my mom visited me and brought me the camera, which I was very grateful for. I told her the news and she was very excited as well.

My mom stayed for a while, but then she got a call from work saying there were some problems. She didn't want to leave me alone, but I told her to go anyway.

Finally I was alone in the room again. I checked the camera, put en empty tape in it and set it up on the tablet, which I could tilt over my bed. I sat up, turned on the camera and begun to speak:

"Hey, uh...I never did something like that before, but anyway...I don't know, should I introduce myself?" I rolled my eyes. I felt so awkward doing it and didn't really know how to start.

"Whatever...My name is Beca Mitchell, I'm 16 and I have cancer." Pause. I inhaled deeply and continued: "I got hit by a car and after some tests they found out I have a tumor on my spine. My treatment just started yesterday. It felt like someone ripped my fucking spine out of my body, I still can't lie on my back properly. Anyway I don't really know how to feel about this whole situation. The doctor said that if they wouldn't have found it now, it would be too late in a couple of months. I think I'm kind of glad the accident happened, because it saved my life actually. And I gained a friend." I smiled like a goof to myself.

"Her name is Chloe and she's really amazing. She was the one driving the car that hit me." I laughed ironically.

"I think I should thank her for unintentionally crashing into me, huh?" I smirked, but then I got more serious.

"But I'm not quiet sure if I should thank the asshole, who pushed me." I moved my hand through my hair. "Sure, he and some other people fucked up my life, but if he wouldn't have pushed me and without Chloe crashing my ass, I probably would be dead in a couple of months." I sighed.

"I think I got lucky and not just because of the accident, but actually Chloe driving the car. I mean it could be anyone else, some old prick for example, but it was her instead. She cares so much about me, I don't even get why. She's popular, beautiful, smart, funny and so much more. And still, she wants to be my friend. I thought she felt guilty and that's why she visited me after the accident, but slowly I feel like she really wants to hang out with me."

I had a smile on my face, while I thought about her, soon I frowned though.

"I'm scared, because I think I'm falling for her and I don't know what to do. I don't want her to find out I'm gay. Katie's reaction as she found out and the bullies were enough, I don't need another person I like to leave me because of it as well. My dad would know what to do." I got silent. The whole time I spoke I didn't even look once directly in the camera until the next moment.

"Right dad?" I felt tears in my eyes. "You would hug me, kiss my head and tell me I should do what feels right." I smiled sadly and started to cry.

"I miss you so much. You were my best friend. You would support me no matter what I would chose to do. You always had faith in me." I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand.

"I even believe that if I would come out to you, the first thing you would say would be "So what?" I think you would be glad that we would have another thing in common, liking girls." The imagination of his reaction amused me.

"I miss our walks on the beach, where we talked about everything. Where we talked about our dreams and where you told me you would always be proud of me. I miss you so fucking much." I cried hardcore at this moment.

I couldn't say anything anymore, so I turned off the camera, lay down again and cried into my pillow.

Some time passed and the tears eventually stopped. I put on my headphones and listened to some mixes. I closed my eyes and tried to relax a bit until someone abruptly removed my headphones. I wanted to start shout at this person for touching my stuff, but I didn't say anything as I saw that it was Chloe.

"Hey turtle, what are you listening to?", she didn't wait for an answer and put on the headphones herself. She bumped her head to the beat. Her smile grew and I shyly smiled as well.

She took off the headphones and said: "It's cool, Who is this mix from?"

I hesitated: "It's mine actually..."

She eyes widened. "No way! You're kidding, right? It's amazing? Are you like a DJ or something?"

"Something like that", I said smiling. What an ego boost.

Chloe gave me back my headphones and sat down.

"Here I brought us some lunch", she handed me a paper bag.

"Oh my god you're a goddess-"

"Oh, I know", she said cockily interrupting me and flipped her hair playfully.

"Thank you. You didn't have to though."

"Listen, I know the food here is really shitty, so eat up and you can repay by buying me some lunch once you're out of here", she said. I had a wide smile on my face. So she really wanted to hang out with me even after they release me, I thought.

"Which will be soon, because Dr. Mckay said I could go home tomorrow", I said while

I took the food out of the bag and gave her a box.

"Really?!", she got excited.

"Yeah, they made some tests today and my body obviously accepts the medications, so they're sending me home", I smiled. She got up, took the food box out of my hands and hugged me. She was careful though, trying not to hurt my back.

"That's great, Beca!" I was surprised. I guess I should get used to it with Chloe's lack of respect of personal space, I thought. I put my arms around her waist after a moment of procrastination.

She pulled away, a little bit to quick for my liking and gave me her bright smile.

We continued to eat and started some small talk. She told me about her favorite stuff, I told her about mine and so on.

"So what's your favorite movie?", she asked.

"I don't like movies", I replied.

"What?! Who doesn't like movies?" I shrugged.

"You just didn't watch the right one yet", she continued.

"Movies are predictable. Boy gets the girl. Kid sees dead people."

"Ok, that's enough. We're gonna have a movie night soon. You won't say that anymore after we watched some movies of my choice", she said determinedly.

"Good luck convincing me, Red", I laughed.

"Oh, please, I don't need luck. You'll change your mind once I'm done with you." I gulped, because I mind went to the dirty corner of my brain again.

Something told me I would regret saying yes to a movie night with Chloe.

* * *

**Your thought?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favs, I appreciate it :***

**Rubiksmaniac: It's not bad haha I always say "Not just rainbows and unicorns in life" which makes a story more interesting, so drama is good and I assure you that there's some drama coming up, but not yet though ;)**

**becs: Aca god creater, I like it :D**

**This chapter is little bit longer, hope you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

The next day my mom had to sign some papers and then I was free to go. I packed my stuff I had with me at the hospital and my mom brought me home.

The first thing I did was going up to my room, which wasn't that easy with a broken leg and crutches. Once I finally made it to my room, I lay down on my bed. Oh, how I missed my huge bed where I could turn at night without falling out.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I got a message from Chloe. I changed her name in just Red.

Red 10.46am:_ Hey turtle, are you at home already?_

Little turtle 10.46am: _You won't stop calling me turtle, huh? Yeah I'm back home :)_

Red 10.47am: _Not a chance :P Just admit it, you love it._

Little turtle 10.47am: _No I don't. I'm glad nobody else is calling me that. _

They call me worse though.

Red 10.48am: _That's why it'll be just me calling you that, because you're MY little turtle :)_

Why does my stomach does this flips and turns when she says stuff like that? Stop it, I groaned mentally at myself.

Little turtle 10.48am: _And you're my Red :)_

Red 10.48am: _So it's settled then!_

Little turtle 10.49am: _Aren't you at school right now?_

Red 10.49am: _I am -_- _

Little turtle 10.50am: _And you're still texting me? What about your lesson?_

Red 10.50am: _Oh, it's boring anyway haha_

Little turtle 10.51am: _Chloe Beale you bad girl, texting in class *__shakes head__*_

Red 10.51am:_ Oh come on, you love it that I'm texting you ;)_

Little turtle 10.51am: _Won't disagree there :)_

Red 10.52am: _So are you ready for our movie night?_

Little turtle 10.52am: _Tonight?!_

Red 10.52am: _Uh duh, silly :) Or do you have other plans?_

Little turtle 10.53am: _No tonight's fine :)_

Red 10.53am: _Ok then, I'll pick you up at 7?_

Little turtle 10.54am: _Yeah that's fine :)_

Red 10.54am:_ I have to go, I think my teacher noticed that I'm not paying attention o_o haha_

Little turtle 10.55am: _haha ok see you later Red :)_

Red 10.55am: _Bye xx_

I had a wide smile on my face as I put my phone away. I still couldn't believe I had a real friend now.

Even with cancer I could still live my life and my life was at one point even better as it was before.

I got up and went downstairs to get something to drink, which took me forever to do. My mom was in the kitchen preparing something to eat for later.

"What are you doing?", I asked while I took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Preparing your favorite food", she smiled.

"Yesssss", I said and sat at the kitchen counter.

"Chloe will pick me up at seven for a movie night at her's."

"You got really close with Chloe, huh?", she smiled at me. Oh no. Did she know something? Was I that obvious? My mom didn't even know I was gay.

"Yeah, she's a really great friend", I replied. We both got silent.

"So I'll be upstairs if you need me", I told her and went back to my room.

The rest of the day I didn't do anything special. Mixed a little bit, a lot actually, listened to music and then ate dinner with my mom. Soon it was time to think what to wear for tonight.

It wasn't a date or anything, I wanted to look nice though.

I had to choose wide jeans, because of my leg and it annoyed the shit out of me, luckily not literally. I went with just a classic black long sleeve shirt and one black worn out converse. I didn't look that nice, how I planned to, but it had to do.

Shortly after I changed I heard the doorbell and my heart stopped for a second before it started to beat nervously again. I took my crutches and went downstairs, where I saw Chloe chatting with my mom. She wore some sweat pants, which looked really good on her and a cute over size hoody. I asked myself, how can someone look so good wearing sweat pants?

"Hey", said Chloe as she noticed me approaching. She smiled at me with her bright smile and in that moment my brain died.

"Hi", I answered shyly. What was wrong with me? It's not like we never met before.

"You know you could wear some sweat pants? I don't think it's really comfortable with you leg in those jeans", she said.

"I uh..." I kicked myself for not getting any proper words out of my mouth.

"Don't worry I'll lend you something."

She turned back to my mom and said: "It was nice talking to you, Helen."

Then they hugged. Really, no one could not like Chloe, my mom included.

They said their goodbyes and Chloe mentioned to me to follow her out the door.

"Bye mom. See you later", I said.

"Have fun honey."

Chloe and I walked out and went to Chloe's car. It wasn't new to me, I mean I saw it before, even though I more felt it then.

She opened the door for me and helped me to get in. Once she put my crutches in the back and got in herself, I asked her: "How did you even know were I live? I can't remember telling you that."

"Your mom gave me the address, when you still were in the hospital", she responded sweetly.

She started the car and we drove in silence for a while, just some radio playing in the background. 10 minutes later she parked in front of a beautiful big house.

We got in and I was immediately greeted with a homely feeling and a cute golden cocker spaniel. The dog jumped happily at my leg.

"Her name is Suzi", Chloe told me, "She likes you." I petted her smiling like a goof. I always wanted to have a dog, but was never allowed to.

Chloe helped taking my jacket off and put it away. I heard some voices approaching and froze. I didn't know her parents would be home. Fuck, already meeting the parents, I laughed. What? No, Chloe is just your friend, not your girlfriend, it was normal to meet your friend's parents, dumbass, I cursed at myself.

A man came in the foyer and greeted me: "Hi, I'm John, Chloe's dad. You must be Beca. Heard a lot about you already." He didn't look like Chloe, but his way to speak and move was really similar.

I shook his hand: "Hello Mr. Beale, yeah I'm Beca."

"Please stop with the formal speech. Call me John."

"Oh, is Beca already here?", said a women walking out of what I assumed was the kitchen. In that moment I knew who Chloe got her looking from. Her mom had also red hair and the bright blue eyes.

She came to me and hugged me. Yup, she was a hugger just like Chloe.

"Hello, Beca. Nice to finally meet you", she said while letting me go, "I'm Anne."

I didn't know what to say and just stood there shyly.

I was relieved as Chloe spoke up: "Ok, let her breathe you two."

"I'm sorry, but we want to meet your friend, Chloe", Chloe's dad said, "You must know Beca, you're the first friend Chloe brings home since we moved here."

I was surprised. I thought Chloe was popular and had a lot of friends.

"Yeah, yeah dad. Don't you two have to go, to not miss your reservation?"

"Okaay, we're going", Chloe's mom said in surrender.

Her mom and dad took their jackets and got ready to go out.

"Chloe, there is some food for you two if you get hungry and please pay attention to Suzi not destroy anything or steal food. And have the phone near you, I told Jamie, she should call if something's wrong-", her mom rambled.

"Mom, you told me that at least ten times already. I got it", Chloe interrupted annoyed. I was amused by the encounter.

"Ok, good. I love you", her mom said while being pushed out the door by Chloe's dad, who smiled at us apologizing.

"Have fun, girls", he said and closed the door.

"Who's Jamie?", I asked.

"My little sister. She's 8 and has her first sleepover tonight. She'll stay at her friend's until Sunday", she replied, "Now come on, let the movie night begin."

We got in the living room, where a huge TV and a super comfy-looking couch where settled.

I sat down on the couch and Chloe turned on the DVD player.

"Were your parents going out for dinner or something?", I asked.

"Yeah, actually they'll be gone for the whole weekend, because it's their 20th anniversary."

"That's a long time. What are we watching?", I questioned, because I didn't want to stay at this topic, she would probably want to know something about my parents.

"Jennifer's Body. I hope you don't have anything against a little bit of horror? But it's actually funny too."

"Fine by me then."

"Oh, wait. I'll bring you some sweat pants", she said and before I could protest she rushed upstairs. A minute later she came back and gave me some gray sweat pants to wear.

"The bathroom is next to the stairs, but I don't mind you changing here."

I blushed and went to the bathroom to change.

As I came back she sat on one side of the couch, I sat down on the other side. She then pressed play. I got more comfortable and leaned half on the armrest. About 10 minutes into the movie I felt Chloe shift. Suddenly I felt her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder. I froze and the goosebumps raised. And of course the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't hold still.

"I hope you don't mind. I like to cuddle when I'm watching a movie, but I always love to cuddle actually, so get used to it, turtle", she said. I didn't say anything and after the shock finally sink, I smiled and tried to pay attention to the movie again, which was really hard, taking my current position.

The movie continued and I caught myself liking it, of course not just because of the fucking hot actress. But then a lesbian scene came up and I got really uncomfortable. Chloe didn't notice though. She hugged my waist tighter and I didn't move a muscle.

I relaxed again and it got really warm with her body against me. Sleep overwhelmed me out of the sudden and I had to try hard not to fall asleep. I lost the battle eventually and didn't wake up until the next morning. But where the hell was I? Definitely not in my bed.

* * *

**I hope you're not disappointed that they didn't kiss :/ I don't want to rush things with them. I mean Chloe doesn't even know Beca is gay so... And besides I like building the tension between them :P  
**

**I brought some real life character in this chapter haha Suzi is actually my dog :D**

**Your thoughts are as always appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

**Emma: Well I plan to make this story long and I also thought about a sequel, but I'm not really sure yet.**

**becs: It's not clear if she's gay, bi or straight yet and I want to keep it that way for now ;) I kinda like awesomeness more haha but thanks.**

**In this chapter you'll find out a little bit more about Chloe :)**

**Don't pay attention to my mistakes, I always start to write when it's like 11pm or later so I'm always kinda tired to top my not so good english skills haha**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I tried to remember last night and I remembered falling asleep. On Chloe's couch! With her cuddled up to me!

I wanted to move but I couldn't, I was trapped under a body. I looked down and saw just a wild red mane. I smiled, it felt really nice having Chloe hugging my torso and her head on my stomach. She was a cuddle monster.

I looked around me. We weren't in the living room anymore, but in what I assumed was her room and her bed. Her bed?! How for fuck's sake did I get there?

Suddenly Chloe stirred slightly and I held still like I was paralyzed. She cuddled me even tighter, but then stopped moving for a second before she looked up at me. She smiled and said: "Good morning sleepy head."

"Hey", I smiled back, "How did I get here? I can't remember moving anywhere."

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I called your mom, asked her if you could stay the night and then carried you up to my room. I would have let you sleep in the guest room, but I really wanted to cuddle", she grinned.

"You're such a cuddle monster, Red", I smiled at her. She lied her head back against my stomach.

"Just give me five more minutes, you're just so warm and perfect to cuddle. And then we can go eat some breakfast."

"I hope you'll cook me some breakfast", I smirked, "I really liked that breakfast you brought me at the hospital and I knew you didn't buy it."

"Sure, I'll cook for you, but you still owe me lunch. Now be quiet, I still have four minutes of cuddle time with my turtle."

I laughed at how adorable she was.

4 minutes became 15, but I didn't mind. I really enjoyed being near Chloe.

We finally got up and wanted to go downstairs, but my crutches were still in the living room.

"Uhm... Chloe? Could you bring me my crutches", I asked shyly.

"Oh that's no problem", she answered. I thought she would really just bring me the crutches, but what I didn't expected was her carry me bride style. I squealed surprised and she laughed at me.

For a slim girl, Chloe was actually very strong though.

"Geez, are you working out or something?", I asked as she took me to the kitchen.

She laughed again. And dear god, how I loved her laugh.

"No, you're just really tiny." I groaned and she stick her tongue out at me.

She set me up on a stool at the kitchen counter even though I told her to bring me to the living room, where I could get my crutches.

She begun to make us breakfast and we started a small talk. But then she asked something I wanted to avoid: "So tell me something about you, I don't know very much yet. I just met your mother, but what's with your father?"

Well, she would ask me sooner or later anyway so I answered: "My...my father is dead."

She let the fork fall and turned around in my direction.

"I'm so sorry, Beca. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine", I smiled sadly. She came up to me and because I sat on a stool at the counter, she hugged me from behind. I just couldn't get used to it and froze every time she touched me, but I relaxed after a moment.

I surprised myself as I continued to tell her about him: "He died in a car accident three years ago. He was a great man, my best friend actually. He was there for me as noboby else was."

Chloe didn't say anything, she just listened and leaned her chin on my shoulder.

I tried to suppress my tears. Chloe hugged me tighter and then let go.

She lightened up the atmosphere by changing the subject and asking me if I wanted some bacon.

"Yes please", I attempted to give her a genuine smile, but I failed.

I still thought about my dad and how I wish he could have met Chloe.

She didn't dare to ask me anything serious anymore and told me more about herself instead.

I asked her where she actually moved from.

"I lived in Florida, but we had to move because of my dad's job."

"Do you miss it there?"

"I do miss my friends", she answered.

"Oh, did you find new friends here?" It was dumb question, of course she did, everyone wanted Chloe as a friend.

"Besides you, not really, no.", she replied. I didn't expect her to say that.

"But you're like super popular and everyone likes you."

"Did you watch me, Miss Mitchell?", she asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes: "I didn't have to, the whole school knows you."

She frowned: "They don't really care about me. The guys are just interested in me, because they think I'm pretty and want to date me and the girls think I would fit in their clique or something. Sorry, but I'm not a mean girl and I don't wear pink on Wednesday."

Suddenly I felt kind of bad for finding Chloe pretty, but I didn't like her just for her looking.

I loved how bubbly she was. I loved her humor, she made me laugh all the time. I loved how caring she was and how she brightened up the room just entering. Even if I didn't like people touching me, I loved Chloe's lack of respect for personal space. Wait, love? Yup, I was definitely screwed.

"What about me? Why are we friends?", I asked and kicked myself mentally. Finally you have a friend and then you still have to question it? What is wrong with you?

"I don't know. I just like you. You're different, good different, I told you that already", she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Just admit it, you couldn't escape my charm", I smirked.

"Oh, yeah, your charm is a big part", she laughed, "But you think you're a badass, however you're really just a softy underneath a thin shell and I'll break it."

"What makes you so sure you'll make it?", I asked cockily.

"I already managed to do it", she said while placing the plate in front of me, "You care about me and please, you let me cuddle with you."

"To my defense, I was really sleepy", I said.

"Mhm sure. So if I would sit down next to you and hold your arm, you would push me away?"

I got silent.

"I didn't think so", she said as she sat next to me and really looped our arms, while she started to eat with her free hand.

I stared at her and she gave me her big smile infecting me with it.

"I hope you don't have anything planned for today?", she said after a moment of silence.

"I don't, why?"

"Firstly, you owe me lunch and secondly, I thought we could go to the mall after that and hang out for a bit."

"Sure, we could do that", I smiled.

But really, the mall? How cliché was that? Teenagers hanging out at a mall, going shopping or whatever. But for Chloe I would even go on a whole 24h shopping tour if it meant spending time with her. Yes, I was that whipped.

* * *

**vahuene: You'll see soon enough how Chloe is gonna find out about Beca being gay ;)**

**I want to know your conjectures about how you think Chloe will find out, I like to know what people suspect happens next :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here you have it :) **

**becs: good ideas, but Chloe will find it out differently :/**

**Rubiksmaniac: If you mean the thing with Baca's ability to walk, well you'll have to wait a few chapters for the answer ;)**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

After we ate breakfast Chloe drove me back home so I could change, because I hadn't any other clothes with me.

We entered my house, which was empty. I guess my mom went to work. Even when she wanted some time off she just couldn't stop working and that though it was Saturday.

"Uhm...Do you really want to wait here Red?", I asked, "I mean I want to shower and it'll take a little bit longer with my leg."

"No it's fine", she smiled. We went upstairs to my room. I blushed as we entered, because my room was kind of messy.

"Sorry for the mess", I said as I walked to my closet to take something to wear. Chloe looked around, if it was anyone else, I would tell them to not touch any of my stuff, but come on, it was Chloe.

I took what I needed and disappeared into the bathroom. I tried to shower as fast as I could, but it wasn't that easy.

As I came back to my room I froze, because Chloe fiddled with my camera.

"What are you using it for?", she asked, "Please don't tell me you record porn with it."

I blushed but laughed at the same time. She didn't push for an answer, just turned the camera on an held it at me.

"So, Miss Beca Mitchell, how are you today?", she tried to interview me.

"Pretty good."

"And does it by any chance have do to with an awesome redhead?", she smirked. I didn't see her smirk before and man, was it sexy.

"Nah, unlikely", I answered playfully.

"Oh really? So what do you think about Chloe Beale, Miss?"

"She's a total fool, I don't even know why I'm hanging out with her", I said sarcastically and she slapped my arm.

"Ok, ok. Stop it", I laughed. I got more serious after a moment and continued to answer her question: "To be honest, she's a really great friend. She's funny, you can't be sad around her and she cares so much. I never had someone like her before and I consider myself lucky to know her."

I looked at her and saw that she froze.

"Was it good? Does your face mean cut? Is the material useful? How did I look?", I asked skittishly.

She didn't say anything, put down the camera and hugged me, while whispering into my ear: "You're a great friend too Beca." I hugged her back and smiled a face breaking smile.

She pulled away and asked: "So are you ready? Can we go to mall now? But wait, no. You can't walk with that broken leg."

"We could stay here and watch a movie if you want", I offered.

"You hate movies", she said skeptically.

"Yeah, but I kinda liked the one we watched yesterday, even I didn't see the end and it was fun watching it with you."

"Ok then", she grinned at me.

"And then, I promise you, we'll go for lunch."

We went downstairs, but we didn't find any movie from my mom's collection we wanted to see so we turned on the TV, but instead of watching we ended up commenting how stupid some people on reality shows were and spoke about other non TV related stuff.

After a couple of hours spending cuddled up on the couch, yes Chloe couldn't stop cuddle me, we got hungry, so we decided to make our way to the mall for lunch.

On our drive there Chloe sang to the music on the radio and I noticed her beautiful voice. She didn't just look like an angel, but she sang like one too. Oh crap, when did I get so sappy?

We got inside the mall and moved to a little cafe/restaurant Chloe told me about.

As we walked and talked enthusiastically, a familiar voice stopped us.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Oh, hey Katie", Chloe said. Out of all people, we had to hit upon the girl who ruined my life.

Katie looked me up and down disgusted.

"Chloe, why are you hanging out with the dyke? What happened to you by the way? You look even more shitty than usually", she asked. I let my head a little bit down and kept silent.

"What did you just say?", Chloe asked her frowning.

"If I were you I would be careful, you know she could try something like she tried with me." There we go. And my oh so great time with Chloe was forever over.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to talk about her like that?! And she has a name, you know? Don't you dare to speak about Beca that way in my presence or actually never talk about her ever again!", Chloe shouted angrily. I was shocked by her outburst, I never heard Chloe curse. I starred at her just as shocked as Katie did.

After a moment Katie turned around without a word and walked away. I was still pretty stunned.

I gulped as Chloe turned in my direction with a still angry face.

"What was she talking about, Beca?" I didn't say anything and just looked down.

Suddenly she grabbed my arm and pulled me gently.

"Where are we going?", I asked while trying to keep up with my crutches.

"You still owe me lunch", she answered sternly, "And while we eat, you'll tell me what this bitch was talking about."

We sat down at a table and I kept playing nervously with my fingers until Chloe spoke up again: "So why was she calling you a dyke? Are you gay, Beca?" There it was, the question I wanted to avoid so much.

I kept my look down and answered quietly: "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked more softly now.

"It's not something you tell someone by introducing yourself", I said sarcastically, "Hello, I'm Beca Mitchell, oh and I'm gay." She kept silent, so I continued: "You saw how Katie is, I thought you would react like she did."

"She said I should be careful you trying something like you did with her, what did she mean?"

I took a deep breath and said: "Katie and I were best friends and I had a crush on her, three years ago I tried to kiss her. She freaked out, left after shouting at me and then she told the whole school. That's why I'm an outcast and get bullied."

"It's that why Korofsky pushed you?" I nodded.

"This bastards. Beca you have to tell the police what they did."

"I told you I don't want to."

"But it's not right! They can't keep doing it. You could be dead, Beca!"

"Yeah, but I'm not!", I got a little bit louder. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. If the accident didn't happen, the tumor wouldn't be found and then I would be dead in a couple of months. So on one side I'm kinda grateful it happened. Listen, I'll think about telling the police, ok?"

She nodded.

"You could have told me. I don't think I did something to make you think that you couldn't trust me. I don't care that you're gay, Beca. I still like you. I'm not them, you know?", she said while taking my hand and smiling at me.

"Yeah, I know", I answered with a slim smile.

"Now that that's clear, let's order something to eat. I'm starving." I just laughed. I was so happy she didn't freak out about me being gay. Her reaction just confirmed even more that she's a great person and an awesome friend. She really cares about me. I was very lucky having her in my life.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it was predictable, wasn't it? So Guesttt you got it right haha I'm thinking about making a competition if people guess things right :D**

**Anyway tell me if you liked it and tell me what you wish to happen and maybe I'll use your ideas :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews :***

**keepcalmbechloe: I thought about writing Chloe's POW but I want the reader to see everything from Baca's POW, because in real life you don't know what the other person thinks either :/ but I think I can make you happy with letting Suzi coming up more often, it was my intention anyway :)**

**So far I updated everyday but tomorrow school starts for me again and I don't know if I'll be able to write everyday :( I'll try though**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"So when did you notice you were gay?", Chloe asked unexpectedly as we sat at the beach while Suzi was running around like mad. After we ate lunch Chloe suggested to go for a walk with her dog at the beach and because I couldn't really walk, Chloe packed a blanket to sit on.

"I don't really know", I answered honestly, "I guess I always knew, but I had my first crush on a girl when I was ten."

I didn't say anything further so she continued to ask more questions I didn't really expected: "Did you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Did you kiss a girl?"

"Besides the encounter with Katie I don't have any experience with girls", I answered shyly. After a moment I asked her back: "Did you have a boyfriend? Or do you have a boyfriend currently?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, if I did you would know it. I had a boyfriend back in Florida though."

Ok, so now it was for sure that Chloe was straight. I don't know why I hoped it would be different, I wouldn't have a chance with her anyway.

"Why did you break up?", I asked, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to though."

"He cheated on me", she stated straight as she played with a stone between her fingers.

What the fuck? Who would cheat on Chloe? What a douchebag, I thought.

"He didn't deserve you anyway", I said.

She laughed: "That's so cliché to say, Beca. But I appreciate you saying that."

"But it's true. If someone even considers cheating on you, than they didn't deserve you."

Chloe smiled at me and got closer while leaning her head on my shoulder and hugging my arm. She also put the second blanked she had with her around us, because it got pretty cold.

We sat in silence and just watched Suzi play and listened to the waves. It was so calm and I thought about the time at the beach I spend with my dad. My dad let me forget every problem that waited at home and Chloe had the same effect on me. In this moment I didn't think about school, where the bullies just waited for me or that I had fucking cancer. I was genuinely happy.

Besides I was falling hard for Chloe. I couldn't stop the butterflies from swirling like crazy. I thought that since Chloe knew I was gay, she wouldn't cuddle or touch me that much anymore, but I was wrong.

She didn't act differently around me and I was grateful for that. I couldn't imagine losing her, even after such a short time us being friends.

Some time later we went back at her's.

"When are your parents coming back?", I asked her as we sat on the couch we a cup of tea to warm up.

"Tomorrow afternoon", she answered.

"You'll be alone for the night?"

"I guess."

"Do you maybe want to spend the night at my house, so you won't be alone?", I asked, because I didn't want her to be alone in this big house.

"I would love to, but I can't leave Suzi alone for the night", she replied, "But you could stay here again, if you want?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, but I need to go home for some stuff."

"Oh yeah sure I'll drive you."

Half an hour later I was home to pack some clothes. Chloe sat at my bed while I searched for some stuff in my closet. As soon as I turned around Chloe held my camera at me again. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with you and my camera, Red?"

"I don't know I just really like it and besides I want to document that awesome stuff we'll be doing", she smirked. Stop it, Beca, She doesn't mean porn or anything. Get your head out of the gutter dude, I thought to myself.

"And what awesome stuff will that be?", I asked.

"I thought we could cook dinner together. I always liked to cook or bake with my friends. It's really fun."

"Yeah cool, but I hope I'll not overawe you with my cooking skills", it was my turn to smirk.

"You can cook?"

"Mhm."

"Ok then, I want a gourmet dinner", she joked.

"You say it, Red, you have it", I winked.

Shortly after we went back downstairs where my mom was working.

"Mom I'll spend the night at Chloe's again, if that's ok?", I asked her.

"Of course honey", she smiled, "But you know what I'm always saying, don't try to do something badass." I rolled my eyes and Chloe looked between my mom and I with a questioning face. I mouthed: "I'll tell you later." Chloe just nodded.

"Ok mom, see you tomorrow", I called while walking in the direction of the door.

"Have fun girls", she called back.

"So what did your mom mean with "do not something badass"?", Chloe questioned as we drove back.

"Well, I always did something badass and got in trouble for it, but I'm not doing it anymore", I answered while glancing out the window.

"Sometihng badass? Like what?"

"When Katie and I still were friends, she got some pot from her brother and we smoked it in my room. My parents came earlier home and caught us. They shouted at us for it", I laughed, "But later my dad told me that he was angry because I tried it so young and without him."

"Your dad would have let you smoke pot?", she asked shocked with amusement in her voice.

"Yup, my dad was really cool", I smiled sadly.

We were silent for the rest of the ride. Shortly after we got inside Chloe's house we started to cook and it was really fun. Chloe was filming almost the whole time as we were throwing stuff at each other or letting the other taste something with the eyes closed and guess what it was.

A dish, which would usually take half an hour to cook, took us two hours. We laughed a lot that night and didn't talk about serious stuff until I joked: "You eat like a pig. How do you manage to eat that amount of food dude?"

"Well, I don't care anymore."

"What do you mean with not anymore?", I asked. Chloe froze suddenly.

"Chloe?", I got a little bit worried.

"I uh... I cared a lot about what I was eating when I was younger or more what I wasn't eating", she answered while looking down. That's when I understood it.

"I was anorexic. I cared too much about my weight and wanted to get thiner and thiner", she continued not once looking me in the eyes. I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. I thought Chloe had this perfect life, she was so positive and all, but once she was broken as well.

"I was send to rehab for five months and it wasn't a pleasant time, but as you see I'm ok now. I'm confident about... all this", she said mentioning to her body.

I wouldn't want it any other way. I couldn't imagine being thiner than she was, she was in a perfect shape and didn't have to care about her weight.

"You should be", I answered with a smile.

We started a light conversation again until we were finished eating. After that we went to the living room to watch some TV, but again we just talked. Soon we got tired and went to bed after changing and brushing our teeth.

Chloe changed in a top and very short shorts. Like really short shorts. Why is she doing this to me? It's torture. Get yourself together, Mitchell, I thought.

I lay down and after Chloe turned off the light, she got in the bed as well. And how could it be any different as Chloe getting close to me.

"I should keep you here forever as my cuddle pillow", she said. We were almost in the same position as we were when we woke up this morning, just that her head wasn't on my stomach but my shoulder. I slowly got used to Chloe being touchy feely with me and even dared to put my arm around her.

"Goodnight, turtle", she whispered. "Goodnight, Red." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**So as becs said, let the games begin :D what do you think will happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews and your thoughts :) ****I got up extra-early to update -_- tired as fuck haha  
**

**Read and see what happens ;)**

**By the way I changed Chloe's little sister's age, I made her three years younger, so Jamie is eight now, I thought it would be cuter :3**

* * *

"Who is this?" A whisper woke me up. I couldn't see who it was, because I lay with my back turned to them.

"This is Beca", Chloe answered.

"The one who you hit with your car?", the little voice asked.

"She's very pretty", the voice said after a moment.

"I know", Chloe replied and I could even hear her smile. I smiled too and blushed. So Chloe thought I was pretty, huh?

"Now, keep quiet, Jamie, I don't want to wake her. Go downstairs and I'll be right there to make us breakfast, ok?", Chloe said. So it's Chloe's little sister, I thought.

Soon I heard little feet leave the room. I pretended to still be asleep as Chloe left as well.

A minute later I decided to go down too. I don't know why I was so nervous, it was just Chloe's little sister, but I wanted her to like me though.

It took me some time to overcome the stairs, I just prayed my leg would heal faster.

I finally got into the kitchen, where Chloe stood at the stove and her sister sat at the kitchen counter.

I watched them talk and laugh and I thought about how it would be to have a sister.

Suddenly Suzi jumped out of nowhere at me.

"Fu... I mean shoot! Suzi, you scared me!"

Chloe and Jamie just giggled. Jamie stood up and came to me with her hand outstretched.

"Hey, I'm Jamie", she said. Chloe and her didn't look similar at all. She had dark hair and green eyes, just like her father.

"Hi, I'm Beca", I answered as I shook her hand. She smiled at me and I saw a similarity to Chloe's smile.

"Good morning", Chloe spoke up, "I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"No", I shook my head and smiled.

"Good", she smiled back. How could someone be so beautiful in the morning with messy hair and all. But that was what made her look even more sexy than she already looked with her shorts and top.

"Are you hungry?", she asked me.

I had to get my head out of the gutter before I answered: "Yeah, sure."

"Sit down then, it's almost done."

I sat down next to Jamie, who begun to ask me questions: "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen", I replied.

"Do you go to the same school as Chloe?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I saw Chloe look at us amused out the corner of my eye.

"No, I don't", I answered amused as well, because of Jamie's bubbly personality.

"You have cancer, right?", she asked suddenly.

"Jamie!", Chloe warned.

"It's fine", I told her and turned back to Jamie, "I do have cancer."

"Are you going to die?", she questioned further. Chloe shoot her a warning glance.

"No, I don't think so. I'll get medications every week to make it better."

"Good, because Chloe really likes you and I think we're gonna be fast friends too", she said as she ate her toast. I smiled at her. She was so cute and reminded me a little bit of Chloe with her behaviour. I looked at Chloe, who mouthed: "I'm sorry."

I gave her to understand that it was fine.

"Can Beca come with us to the beach to play with Suzi?", Jamie asked.

"I don't know if Beca wants to, Jamie", Chloe answered. I saw Jamie's face drop.

"Baca wants to", I said.

"Beca, you don't have to. You already spend the whole weekend with me", Chloe said.

"If you don't want me going with you guys it's fine", I said with a fake sad face.

"Chloe, pleeeease, let Beca come with us", Jamie whined.

I smirked at Chloe. "See? Jamie wants me to go with you."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully: "Fine, Beca can come with us. But first eat up and then you need to get ready, Jamie, it's very cold outside."

I laughed at how Jamie started to cram the food in her mouth. She finished and ran upstairs shouting at us to get ready as well.

We finished to eat and went upstairs to get dressed. I went first to the bathroom to get ready and Chloe did after me.

As we got back downstairs Jamie and Suzi where already waiting impatiently by the door. It made Chloe and I laugh how eager they both were to go at the beach. We took our jackets and went outside.

We sat at the beach just as we did the day before while Jamie was throwing a ball for Suzi to catch.

"You both are really close", I said to Chloe and saw that she was holding my camera at me again.

"We are. I think it's because of the age difference, we don't have anything to fight about."

"I always wanted to know how it is to have a sibling."

"I can share Jamie with you", she said which made us laugh.

"I'm sorry she asked you so much", Chloe apologized after a moment.

"It's fine. She actually reminds me of you", I smiled.

"I don't ask that directly", she said.

"Oh you do", I laughed as she slapped my arm, "But I like your bubbly personality."

Chloe put the camera away again and then asked me more serious: "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"As much as I would like to let my lazy ass mold in my bed", she giggled as I said that, "I need to go though."

"Do you want a ride to school?", she asked.

"Sure, why not?", I smiled.

"I'll pick you up then."

I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go to school. I didn't know what Korofsky and the others prepared for my comeback, but I hoped it wouldn't be that bad.

As soon as we saw how exhausted Jamie and Suzi got, we made our way back home. Chloe drove me back to my house and hugged me as we said goodbye. As I got out of the car I was surprised with a hug from Jamie. Ok, the whole family were huggers. I hugged Jamie back and grinned. I felt like they were my family already.

"Bye, Beca", Jamie sad as she pulled away.

"Bye, turtle", Chloe winked at me. She can't just wink at me! Does she even know it does to me?! She tortures me on purpose, I thought.

"Bye", I answered and went to the door. As I turned around I saw them both beam at me.

I couldn't believe I had these awesome people in my life and that without doing anything, but I was going to do everything to keep them.

* * *

**So Guesttt you were close again haha**

**What do you think will hapen at school?**


	14. Chapter 14

I was so tired as I got ready for school. I felt like a zombie, probably looked like one too. And that because Chloe and I couldn't stop texting until late in the night. We just couldn't find an end to our conversation.

Anyway it was the day I was going back to school and I was nervous as hell. Just as I was thinking of places where I could hide at school during lunch I heard the doorbell.

I rushed, as much as you can imagine me rushing with a broken leg, down the stairs. Chloe was already waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Hey", she greeted me.

"Hi", I answered. "Can we go?", I asked.

"Don't you want to eat breakfast?", Chloe asked.

"No, it's fine, we can go."

"But breakfast is the most important meal. And you won't be able to concentrate or anything and-"

"Ok, fine", I interrupted her rambling and took a toast in my mouth, "Happy now?", I asked with a full mouth.

She nodded and had a ridiculous smile on her face. I just rolled my eyes. I mom just watched us smiling.

"Bye mom", I called.

"Bye, Helen, have a nice day", Chloe said.

Chloe sang the entire way we drove to school.

"How can you have so much energy in the morning? You couldn't have had more sleep than me."

"I don't know, I'm just in a good mood."

She parked at the parking lot and I got even more nervous seeing the school.

Suddenly I felt Chloe's hand on mine.

"Everything will be fine, Beca. They won't do anything, if they do, I'll kick their asses", Chloe assured me. I laughed.

We entered the school and I just waited for something to happen. We walked down the hall side by side and people looked at us or more they looked at Chloe and wondered what she's doing with the dyke.

I think Chloe noticed that I was very uncomfortable with people looking at us like that, so she got even closer to me and whispered: "Relax, they're just a bunch of nosy teens. It'll be over by lunch." She smiled at me and how could I not smile back?

We got to her locker and my was just five lockers away.

"How didn't I see you here before? We're almost locker neighbors. You were really good at hiding."

I smirked: "I am good at hiding, Red."

"You were, because you won't anymore. I won't let you", she told me.

I couldn't stop my face from smiling. My face dropped though as I turned to my right and saw Korofsky with his group of jocks coming. I quickly turned back around and tried to hide behind my locker. I glanced to see if he was coming directly at me, but what I saw shocked me. As he saw me, he ducked his head down and walked faster past me.

"He feels guilty", I almost jumped as Chloe sad that into my ear, "And I think he's also scared you'll tell the police."

"Good. So I hope he'll let me live in peace", I said and continued to take things I needed out of my locker.

"Give me your schedule", Chloe said as she stretched her hand for it.

She looked at it for a moment and then handed it back to me with a disappointed expression.

"We don't have any classes together", she said, "But I'll see you between classes and at lunch."

I had no chance to respond because of the school bell. She kissed my cheek and walked of to class. She kissed my cheek! What the fuck just happened?! Why did she do this? Does she want to kill me? Good there weren't any students in the hall anymore and didn't see me blush like a tomato. I stood there for a moment until I realized that I would be late for my first class if I didn't move my ass.

Chloe and I did see each other barely between the classes until lunch break.

We sat together in the cafeteria and I kept looking around me nervously.

"You know that no one is watching us anymore, right?", Chloe said.

I looked around me though. Chloe nudged me slightly and won my attention.

"They don't care, Beca. After the first "shock" seeing us together, they let it slide. Did anyone beside Katie and the jocks ever said anything to you?"

I thought about it for a minute and figured that only Korofsky, Katie and their minions bullied me.

I shook my head.

"See? I think you got scared as you were bullied by the jocks and the bitches so you hid from everyone else, but not everyone is homophobic, Beca. I bet that 90% of them doesn't even care."

Chloe was probably right. I closed myself off, so it was clear I couldn't have found any friends.

"And besides you're not the only lesbian here", she said and I looked at her shocked. She mentioned to a group a couple of tables away from us and said: "See that blonde and the brunette?" I nodded.

"That's Lexa and Clarke and they're a couple." I was shocked. I never noticed them. I knew Lexa, I had some classes with her, but I didn't know she was a lesbian too. I felt like I lived under a rock and didn't see anything around me.

"You don't have to be afraid being out and proud anymore. Korofsky won't do anything, because he's scared and I don't think Katie will dare to say anything after my outburst."

I laughed: "Yeah, you were very scary."

"Thank you very much", she said and flipped her hair.

We ate and talked until we went to our lockers. Then a jock came up to Chloe and whispered something in her ear. Jealously overcame me suddenly.

Chloe looked disgusted by what he said and I just heard her saying no to him, but he kept pushing.

I don't know where I got the confidence out of the sudden to approach them.

"Hey Chloe what's going on?", I asked and she looked relieved.

"Walk back where you came from with your crutches, we're talking here", the jock said to me.

He then kept touching Chloe while she uncomfortably tried to push his hands away. I got angry and saw just red for him. Who the fuck he thinks he is?

"I'll stick this crutches up your ass if you touch her again. She clearly doesn't want it", I said through my teeth.

He came directly in front of me and said: "If I were you I would be careful what I say."

I smirked: "Well, if I were you I would be careful as well, if I may remind you of what you and your friends did to me. My statement could very fast be on a desk of a police officer."

He got silent. We were face to face and he kept breathing heavily. Finally he gave up and walked away. I exhaled a relieved breath.

"That was amazing, Beca", Chloe said as she hugged me, "So you can stand up for yourself, huh turtle?"

I just shrugged, but I knew I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for her. A mix of anger, jealousy and the urge to protect Chloe gave me the strength and confidence to say something. And I would stand up for her every single time again if I had to, even if it wouldn't end that smoothly like it did this time.

* * *

**Some Clexa because they're cute as hell ;) **

**Did you expect what happened? Let me know either way :) And what do you expect to happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Today I'm gonna give the story to my teacher, wish me luck haha**

**Thanks for the reiews :)**

**becs: It's Clarke and Lexa from The 100, they're super cute :3**

**Have fun reading :)**

* * *

After school Chloe drove me back home, where the first thing I did was going upstairs, putting an empty tape in the camera and starting to record my diary. I settled the camera on my desk and I sat in front of it.

"So uhm, it's been five days since I recorded last time, apart from when Chloe used the camera." I laughed.

"I'm back home again and I had a great weekend with Chloe. Yeah Chloe...The last few days were just amazing. We talked a lot, I learned some things about her. She told me stuff about her, I wish she wouldn't have have to experience, but I guess even the most positive people have lived through some shit." I sighed.

"Anyway, I met her family and they're just as awesome as she is. I think her little sister likes me too. Oh and her dog is so crazy, fits the family too good. Uhm, today was the first day of school for me again. I was so afraid to go there, but Chloe helped me to get through and it wasn't so bad as I expected, I was very good actually. Korofsky didn't say anything to me, Chloe says he's scared I would tell the police and feels guilty. I think his more scared than feeling guilty. Chloe knows now why I got bullied. Katie kinda outed me on Saturday as Chloe and I were at the mall." I rolled my eyes annoyed and got a little bit angry talking about Katie. But then I remembered what Chloe did and smiled again.

"Chloe shouted at Katie for calling me a dyke. She's so protective of me and she said she doesn't care that I'm gay. I wish I could have met her years ago. She makes my life so much better and she opened my eyes today, by making me realize that I hid the whole time and closed myself off from the world, so I didn't even see that people, besides the assholes, don't care about me being gay. There are even gay couples at my school and I blended it all out. I also got kinda protective of Chloe today. There was a guy, he was also one of the assholes who tortured me, he hit on her and wouldn't stop touch her when she clearly didn't want it, so I kinda threatened that I would tell the police if he didn't back off. It felt so good to be able to do something." I thought for a minute about what happened and analyzed the whole situation.

"Damn, this girl is good...", I said more to myself. I looked back at the camera and continued spilling out my thoughts: "Chloe did it on purpose! She knew I would help her and she actually wanted to help me with it. She is able protect herself, I believe she would even kick his ass if she wanted to, but she wanted me to do something. She wanted me to face my fear or something. This little sneaky bird." I laughed. I sighed and let my hand go through my hair.

"She doesn't make it easy for me to hold back my feelings for her. I think I'm in love with her. No, I'm sure I am and it's so fucked up. I won't make the same mistake with Chloe as I did with Katie, even I feel so much more for Chloe than I ever did for this bitch." Just as I said that my phone beeped. I got a message from Chloe.

I held my phone at the camera.

Red 4.47pm: _Hey, turtle. What are you up to right now? _

"So I guess it's time for me to go. Until the next time then", I said to the camera and turned it off.

Little turtle 4.48pm: _Nothing special, why?_

Red 4.48pm: _Well my mom cooks dinner and asked if you and your mom would want to join us? She_

_wants to learn more about you and meet your mom_

Little turtle 4.48pm: _I don't know :/ I don't want interrupt your family time or something._

Red 4.49pm: _Nonsense, I see you and your mom as family now :) So pleeeeease? Or I'll ask your_

_mom myself._

Little turtle 4.49pm: _Ok, fine. I'll ask her, wait a sec._

I went to my mom's office, where she was working on her computer.

"Uhm, mom?" She looked up at me.

"Yes hun?"

"Chloe's mom asked if we would like join them for dinner tonight."

I could see the surprise on her face.

"If you want to, then sure. I wasn't going to cook but order something to eat tonight anyway."

"Ok, I'll ask her when we should come over."

Little turtle 4.53pm: _My mom said yes :)_

Red 4.53pm: _Yay, so come in an hour or so at my house x_x

Little turtle 4.54pm: _Will do xx_

45 minutes later my mom and I were on our way to Chloe's house. I told my mom where to go and after 10 minutes we arrived. I was a little bit nervous as we waited for someone to open the door, because when I met Chloe's parents I saw them for 5 minutes tops and now we would have an entire dinner together.

Suddenly the door opened, but first as we looked down we saw that Jamie was the one to open.

"Beca!", she said excited and hugged me.

"Hey, Jamie. How are you?", I asked.

"I'm good, thank you", she answered. She looked up at my mom, who smiled at her.

"This is my mom, Helen", I introduced them.

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell", she said as she shook my mom's hand. This kid was so bubbly, but had good manners though, I was impressed.

"Hello", my mom replied. Just then Chloe came to the door.

"Hello", she said and mentioned for us to come in, "Come inside it's freezing here." She held the door for us and smiled at me as I passed her. After Chloe took our jackets, her mom and soon as well her dad came to introduce themselves. My mom gave them a bottle of wine, she took with her before we left and I felt that they hit it off from the beginning. They even started to joke and stuff.

Chloe's parents guided us to dining room and we sat down. Chloe's dad sat the one end of the table, on his right his wife, on his left was my mom, I sat next to her, Chloe settled in front of me and Jamie sat at the other end. I never thought dinner could be so much fun. We talked and laughed, because our parents were telling embarrassing stories from our childhood. I looked at them all for a moment and thought that with people like them around me, everything would be all right.

After the dinner Chloe and I stood in the foyer and waited for my mom to come, but she was still deep in conversation with the Beales.

"Are you going to pick me up tomorrow at the same time?", I asked as I put my jacket on.

"Yeah", she answered. I saw in her face that she wanted to ask something.

"Come on, shoot", I said.

"Well, I was wondering when is your next meeting for the treatment", she said nervously.

"Thursday, why?"

"Could I maybe come with you?"

"Are you really asking me that? Of course you can come, who else would massage my back for free?" I smirked and she slapped my arm.

"Stop slapping my arm, I have sensitive shoulders", I said while rubbing my arm.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Red, chill, I was just kidding", I laughed and she glared at me.

Finally my mom came to the foyer with Anne and John behind her. We said our goodbyes and thanked for the dinner. Of course I was hugged by everyone, even by John.

We drove back home and my mom told me that she enjoyed the dinner and really liked the Beales.

Later as I lied in bed, Chloe texted me.

Red 10.24pm: _It's really cool our parents hit it off :)_

Little turtle 10.24pm: _It is :)_

Red 10.24: _We should do it again some time :)_

Little turtle 10.25pm: _We should, but next time we're inviting you over, deal?_

Red 10.25: _Deal :)_

Little turtle 10.25pm: _Goodnight Chlo xx_

Red 10.25pm: _Night Becs xx_

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like it?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks you the reviews :)**

**keepcalmnbechloe: I forgot to answer the last chapter haha I save Aubrey and Stacie for the sequel I think :)**

**becs: I'll have to think of some embarassing stories and I'll write them in some later chapters :)**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Wednesday wasn't very special, besides that I actually enjoyed school, because I got to spend time with Chloe and of course I didn't have the whole stress about hiding anymore. I thought Katie would actually say something rude, but she just glared at me and Chloe from afar.

Thursday however wasn't that great. The thought that my appointment would take place in the afternoon, almost ruined my day. Chloe tried to lighten me up, but I wasn't in a good mood.

After school Chloe drove with me to the clinic, where we met my mom.

As we walked through the hall to the room, Chloe squeezed my arm supportively and smiled at me. It made me feel a little better, but didn't make the anxiety go away completely.

I blushed as Dr. Mckay told me to take my shirt off. This time I didn't have a hospital gown on, I so wished I wore it in that moment, because I sat there just in my black bra and felt Chloe's eyes on me, while insecurity overcame me. I didn't dare to look up at Chloe.

Just like the last time, the doctor marked my back and I prepared myself mentally for the pain to come. I took a deep breath. Suddenly Chloe came nearer, kissed my cheek and whispered: "It will be over soon."

I gave her a slim smile and then closed my eyes.

"Are you ready, Beca?", Dr. Mckay asked.

"As much as you can be ready for a drill to tear your spine to pieces", I replied sarcastically.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled again, then nodded.

I thought I would be ready, that it couldn't be worse than the last time. I was wrong, so wrong.

A whimper escaped my throat and tears burned in my eyes, as I felt the needle tear up my skin and soon urge deeper. It felt like hours of pure pain, but it were actually just seconds.

Finally it was over and Chloe embraced me and I cried into her chest. Soon she pulled away and helped me to get dressed again.

I had to sit down on a wheelchair and Chloe pushed me in it to her car, which was closer than my mom's.

She opened the door for me and I lay down on the backseat. After a short moment she got in the car herself and we drove to my house.

On our way, I felt like shit. I still cried and tried to concentrate on something else but the pain. It was almost impossible though. We arrived at my house and Chloe opened the door with the key she took out of my pocket. She helped me walk up the stairs. She said she would carry me, but it would probably hurt my back.

I lay down on my bed on my stomach carefully and soon felt Chloe take my shoes off and straddle my thighs. She started to massage my sides just as she did last week.

"Thank you", I said quietly. Chloe didn't reply and just kept massaging my muscles around the spot that hurt the most.

I looked to the door, where my mom stood and watched us.

"Chloe, if you need to switch then let me know", she said to Chloe.

"No, it's fine, I got this", she answered.

My mom smiled and left the room closing the door behind her. As soon as I relaxed and the pain wore off a little bit, I spoke up smirking: "You have magic hands, Red."

"Yeah maybe I should open my own business and start making money with it", she answered amused.

"No, you my massagist. I don't want to share you with anyone. And besides you would have to massage old pricks who just drool over how hot you are", I whined and soon realized what I just said. My eyes widened and I waited for Chloe's reaction. Why couldn't I stop the words from leaving my mouth?! I'm so dumb, dumb, dumb. Dumb Beca, I thought.

"You think I'm hot, huh?", she asked with a husky voice. I just couldn't reply.

She leaned down to my ear and whispered seductively: "You not so bad yourself, Becs." A shudder went through my whole body and I got goosebumps.

Oh my god. Is she flirting with me?! She can't do this to me! She thinks I'm hot. Oh come on, Mitchell, she's just joking.

I just lay there stiffly while she kept moving her hands, which became very hot out of the sudden.

Some time passed and I managed to calm my heart rate a little bit down.

"You can stop now, thank you", I said.

"Ok." I felt her move away from my thighs and missed the contact. My bed moved beside me and I turned my head to my right, where Chloe lay looking at me smiling. I couldn't stop my face from smiling back.

"Do you want me to go and let you sleep", she asked after a moment of silence.

"No", I said and shook my head.

"Do you need me to bring you something? Water? Anything?", she asked and moved to stand up, but I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back to lie next to me.

"No, stay, I don't need anything", I said. She pushed a strand of hair that fell on my face behind my ear and smiled.

"What do you want to do for living one day?" she asked suddenly.

"Uhm... Well. I would like to become a producer or something, but I don't think I'll make it, so I need to thing of something else I guess."

"Why are you not sure, if you'll make it? You're good at making music", she said.

"You didn't hear very much of my music", I laughed.

"I did listen to the one song at the hospital and it was enough to know that you're good", she assured me.

I just shrugged not very sure of myself. Suddenly she got up and took my laptop from the desk.

"I'll listen to some more of your stuff to prove that you're amazing", she said as she sat back on my bed with my headphones on. I watched her nervously as she pressed play.

I think ten minutes passed as she still listened to my music, bumping her head slightly. I got impatient and nudged her lightly.

She looked at me, took the headphones off and said: "I hope you'll make me a CD or something, because I can get enough of it, Beca. It's really amazing and you should follow your dreams, especially because you're so good." I blushed.

"What do you want to do when you're older?", I asked, because I didn't want to talk about myself anymore.

"I want to study English lit and become a writer", she responded.

"Can I read something by you sometime?"

"Sure", she said and smiled, "But only if you make me a CD with your mixes."

"Ok, deal."

I really didn't know how she managed to distracted me from my current situation so easily. I mean, I had cancer, was in awful pain and she still made me smile. But I couldn't let my feelings for her get out of hand. She was my sun. She made feel warm, but if I got to close I would burn.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**First, as always I thank you all for your reviews :)**

**Rubiksmaniac: Although I very appreciate it, you don't have to ask me to continue everytime haha I won't stop and update everyday when I can, so don't worry ;)**

**becs: The 100 is a TV show, you should watch it :)**

* * *

About two weeks later my leg was completely healed and I could walk again. In the two weeks Chloe and I had a lot of fun. We went to the cinema a couple of times, cooked for our family and because it got warmer we also spend a lot of time at the beach. Jamie would come with us sometimes and we bond even more. I felt like she really was my little sister. Our parents became very good friends over our dinner time every third day too.

My time at school also got so much better with Chloe being there. One day Chloe even led me to the table were Lexa and Clarke always sat with their friends and we all got along very well. I don't know, but Lexa and Clarke reminded me of Chloe and I. Clarke was bubbly (not as bubbly as Chloe but still) and so positive all the time, while Lexa was more calm and sarcastic just like me. The two balanced each other out. They were a very cute couple and sometimes I imagined how it would be if it was Chloe and I. To be honest it sometimes seemed like we were a couple to me and to the others too. They even asked if we were girlfriends. We spend almost everyday together, we went on "dates" and we were there for each other. The only thing that was missing for us being in a relationship, were kisses, but Chloe was very affectionate with me anyway all the time. She still hugged me a lot, kissed my cheek or forehead, whispered in my ear for nobody else to hear and of course she didn't miss any chance to cuddle with me.

We're just friends. Chloe doesn't feel that way about me, I had to convince myself sometimes.

I wished it would be different though.

I didn't forget about my diary, I recorded almost everyday and talked about everything that happened and what I felt. The appointments at the hospital weren't an exception. Chloe accompanied me to every one of them and afterwards she would stay with me until I fell asleep. Last week she even slept over and I woke up with her beside me. It was kind of weird, I don't think a normal friend would do all that.

Currently we were at school and it was lunch break. We sat with Clexa (that's how Clarke and Lexa were called as a couple) and their friends or actually my friends now as well.

"So when is your birthday party Lexa", Octavia asked Lexa as we ate our lunch. Octavia was Lexa's cousin and she teased people a lot. I think she knew that I liked Chloe and always said stuff like "Since when are you two together?" or "Just date already, I can stand the tension between you". I always blushed and repeated that we were just friends. Chloe kept silent every time, which I found odd.

"My parents told me just yesterday that they allow me to have a party while they go to our cabin for the weekend". Lexa answered.

Octavia did a little dance and said: "Well, I would say let project x begin!"

"Octavia, no. Forget it", Lexa said sternly, "I don't want my house to burn down. It'll be a small party."

"Fine", Octavia said with a pout, "You no fun. Who are you gonna invite, if it's going to be a small party?"

I didn't really listen that attentively until Lexa's reply alerted me: "You all, that's for sure."

What? Me too? She probably oversaw me, I thought.

She continued: "And some other people. Beca, Chloe? Are you coming?"

I had my mouth full with food so I didn't answer and just glanced at Chloe, who smiled and responded for us both: "Yeah, sure. We'll come."

"Cool, so Saturday, my house, 8.30."

I was still kind of shocked. I was never invited to a party before. The only things I knew about parties were from movies Chloe made me watch the past few weeks.

The lunch break was almost over and they all stood up and went to classes while Chloe and I stayed for a moment.

"Do I have to go to the party?", I asked.

"Don't you want to go?"

"I'm not really sure. There gonna be a lot of people and I'm not sure if I'm confident enough to go. Can't I just say Lexa happy birthday and then go home?"

"Oh, come on, Beca. It'll be fun. We'll drink a little, dance and just have fun with Lexa and the others."

I smiled, still being skeptic, but nodded and said: "Ok, fine."

She squeeled and hugged me.

"So now that it's sure we're going, we need to talk about what to wear", she said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes and groaned: "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have. Don't make that face, you'll love it."

"Whatever, Red."

"Good, we'll go at your house after school, choose your outfit first and then you have to help me with mine."

I gulped. She would change in front of me, she did it a few times already but I always looked away out of respected. She assured whenever I did that it was ok, but to be honest I didn't just look away to give her privacy. I did it because I didn't want to hyperventilate or something.

After our little talk we went to our classes as well. I couldn't really concentrate on what the teacher was saying, because I had a half naked Chloe before my eyes all the time. God, I felt like a teenage boy.

I was nervous as we drove to my house, but I had some time to prepare myself, it was my turn first after all.

We got inside and greeted my mom and then went upstairs to my room.

Chloe immediately approached my closet and went through my clothes.

"So let see what you've got here." She took some stuff out and laid it on the bed. I just stood there and watched her. She took some shirts and held them up in front of me one after the other.

"Change", she commanded as she handed me a loose black t-shirt with a wide cut neck and little holes all over it. I took it, but didn't move and stood there uncomfortably.

"Stop being an awkward turtle and change already", she said and rolled her eyes playfully. She was definitely spending too much time with me.

I put the t-shirt she gave me down and took the shirt I had on off. As I tried to put the other shirt as fast as I could on, I glanced at Chloe and saw her biting her lip while looking at me. Was she checking me out? No, it couldn't be.

"And? What do you think?", I asked.

"Perfect. I'm too good in choosing clothes", she said and smirked.

"You couldn't choose good, if I hadn't such awesome clothes in my wardrobe."

She just stuck her tongue at me and I grinned.

"Ok, it'll go with your black skinny jeans and your combat boots."

I nodded in agreement and change in my old shirt again.

"Come on, it's my turn now", she said and took my hand leading me to the door. Oh, oh. And the torture begins.

Her parents and sister weren't at home as we arrived. We went to her room and she started to change as always I looked away.

"You don't have to look away, Beca", she said amused.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable", I said as I sat down on her bed.

"Should I be comfortable? Is something wrong with my body?", she started question.

"No! I mean there is nothing wrong with your body, you're hot... uh I mean you're beautiful and uhm", I rambled.

She laughed and approached me. She stood directly in front of me and I looked down at my hands.

"Hey", she said and I looked up, which I cursed myself for because she was standing there just in her jeans and a bra.

She leaned down so we were face to face and I thought my heart would jump out of my chest soon.

"If you think I'm hot then it's ok to look", she said with a husky voice and winked at me.

Yup, she definitely wanted to kill me.

* * *

**Ooooh the tension is growing haha**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews :) It's so funny how eaher you seem to see what happens next :'D**

**becs: I'm so sorry, I wanted to say the last chapter that the awkward turtle was your idea but I didn't think about it anymore when I updated :/**

**G: To be honest I would love to write more, because I myself want to see what happens, you know I write it and I should know what happens but sometimes something new comes to my head while I write and it's exciting for me too. I can't write that much during the day though, because I have to learn for exams and test and prepare fucking presentations soooo I don't really have time -_- The next few weeks will be very stressful for me and I'm glad when I find the time to write at least one chapter :/**

* * *

It was the day of Lexa's birthday party and I was getting ready when suddenly Chloe came into my room.

"Dude!" I tried to cover my half naked body.

"It's not like I haven't seen you like this already", she said. I rolled my eyes and returned to getting dressed. When I was finally fully clothed I looked at Chloe, who sat on my bed with her legs crossed. She just took my breath away. Chloe wore a simple black dress, which was very short and showed her beautiful legs. Her hair fell in light curls over her shoulders and her make-up was just perfect. She looked stunning. I couldn't think properly just like when I saw her in that dress the other day. I cursed my hormones in that moment.

"You ready?", she asked.

"Yeah, we can go."

"Wait", she said and approached me. I held my breath. When her body stopped just inches before mine, she raised her arms and ran her fingers through my hair making it look more messy. I looked at her questioning.

"Now, that looks more sexy", she said with a wink. Stop winking at me! You're killing me!

Ok, come on", she said and took my hand leading me to her car.

"It'll be so much fun!", she squeeled as we drove to Lexa's house.

20 minutes later we arrived and we heard the music blast already. We went to the door and rang the bell while Chloe was holding my hand again.

Lexa opened the door and greeted us: "Hey guys! Come in. Feel at home. Drinks are in the kitchen, have fun." Chloe and I thanked her and we made our way to the kitchen.

As Chloe led me to get some drinks I catched a glance of someone I really didn't want to see there. Katie.

I let Chloe pull me forward while I looked behind me to make sure that I really saw Katie and not someone else.

Chloe stopped abruptly and I bumped slightly into her.

"Hey, what's wrong?", she asked concerned.

"Huh? Uh...Nothing I just thought about something", I said and tried to smile.

"Come on." It was my turn to lead her to the kitchen.

I think there were a lot more people than Lexa planned to invite, because her house was full and it didn't look like a small party at all.

As we stood in the kitchen and Chloe poured herself a drink I took just a cup of coke for myself.

"Aren't you going to drink?", Chloe asked me.

"I don't really feel like drinking today, but don't let me stop you", I answered.

"So if you don't drink you have to take care of me so I won't do anything stupid, ok?"

"Sure, Red."

Some time later we stood and talked to Lexa and the others until they went in the middle of the huge living room, which transformed into a dance floor.

I sipped on my coke while talking to a already very tipsy or actually drunk Chloe when I saw Katie again and this time I was sure it was her.

I stopped listen to Chloe, because Katie gave me this disgusted look again. I didn't get it. Was she really that homophobic? Because she was currently at a birthday party of a lesbian. Or did she just hate me that much?

Chloe noticed that I wasn't listening and I kept looking behind her. She turned around to find out what distracted me and what made my face fall.

"Don't let this bitch get to you, Beca", she said. I just gave her a slim smile. Chloe put her drink on a table and did the same with my cup.

"Enough of the sad face, we're gonna show her that you're having fun", she said as she took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Chloe I don't dance", I whined.

"Oh come! Have fun." She held both of my hands and tried to make me move a little bit. Suddenly she got closer and put her hands on my hips.

"You need to move, Beca." I rolled my eyes but smiled at her pout. I just couldn't say no to her besides I liked this song. (Aaron Smith – Dancin Krono Remix).

We started to dance together. She put her arms around my neck and my hands automatically landed on her waist. I glanced at Katie who grabbed herself a guy and started to dance with him looking at me. Chloe again noticed were my glance was directed. She got even closer to me and she begun to grind against me. Slowly she turned around and pressed her back against my front while holding my neck. The dance got very sensual and really hot, I mean I felt Chloe's body moving against mine, how couldn't it get hot?

We got lost in our dance, but I still felt Katie watching us. Chloe turned back in my direction and whispered: "Wanna shock her a little?" She pulled a few inches away so she could look at me. I didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"If she really hates it that much that you're gay, maybe we should annoy her even more", she said and winked. Her winking got me really bad. I didn't say anything and suddenly I felt her lips kiss at the corner of mine. They lingered there for a moment before she pulled away and started to pull into an empty room. What the fuck was happening?

She closed the door and as I wanted to ask her what exactly her plan was, I felt her lips on mine.

I was so shocked and didn't know what to do. She turned us around and pushed me against the door roughly never breaking our kiss. The kiss was amazing, but I tasted the alcohol on her lips and that was the moment I could think a little bit clearer again.

I broke the kiss and pushed her slightly away.

"Chloe stop, you're drunk. You don't want this", I said.

She tried to kiss me again.

"Of course I do", she said.

"No, you don't know what you're doing. Come on I'll take you home", I said and took her hand. I led her out of the room and then through all the dancing bodies to the door.

"You don't want me?", she asked me as I took her keys out of her purse, which I took with me on our way out.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, if you can remember this anyway."

To be honest I kicked myself because I stopped what was happening between us. But I knew it would be a mistake and Chloe didn't want it really. She wasn't even gay after all.

I helped her walk to the car and sat her in while I got to the driver seat. Good my leg was healed and I could drive.

Chloe was very drunk she kept mumbling stuff and she got sleepy too.

I thought about where to go. I couldn't bring her home like that. Her parents would freak out, so I decided to drive her to my house. Chloe fell asleep, woke up, fell asleep again, and that over and over again.

On our way I thought about the kiss. It was my first kiss with a girl and even it was with Chloe, the girl of my dreams, I imagined it happening more special and not drunk at a party. I was glad I could stop the situation from escalating, I think I would regret it if something more happened.

We arrived at my house and it was my turn to carry the sleeping beauty upstairs to my room.

I laid her down and took of her shoes off. She woke up again.

"Come here, I want to cuddle", she mumbled and pouted. Drunk she was even more cute than usually, I chuckled to myself.

I laid down next to her and got closer so she could cuddle me. I stroke her hair away from her face and smiled.

"Goodnight, Red."

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like it?**

**Do you think what Beca did was right?**


	19. Chapter 19

**You're awesome guys, thank you for the reviews and for being so interested in this story :***

**I don't have much to say about this chapter just hope you'll enjoy it :3**

* * *

I was the first to wake up. Chloe was in the same position as usually, covering half of my body.

I had to be very careful to not wake her while getting free. I went to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face and removed my make-up. A change of clothes was needed as well, because I didn't change before going to sleep.

Chloe probably has a hangover, I thought. So I got her some aspirin and water. Suddenly as I just put the things on the nightstand Chloe woke up and rushed to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, but I still could hear her throwing up.

I thought for a moment what my next step would be and decided to enter the bathroom.

Slowly opening the door I said: "Chloe are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine", she answered, "Go away. I don't want you to see me puking."

"I don't care seeing you puking", I laughed, "Do you need something? Do you need some aspirin?"

"Yes please, it would save my life right now."

I went back to my room and brought her the glass of water and pills. I gave it to her while I sat next to her on the bathroom floor leaning against the bathtub. Chloe took the pills and drank the glass of water.

I couldn't take the thoughts about the previous night anymore.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Not really, I just remember talking to Lexa and the others, after that everything is black."

So she didn't remember our kiss. On one side I was disappointed , but on the other glad, because it meant nothing would change between us and we would still be friends without it getting awkward.

"Why? Did something happen? Did I do something embarrassing? Please tell me I-"

"No, don't worry, nothing happened. You were just very drunk and I got you here because I thought it wouldn't be a good idea your parents to see you like this", I told her.

"Thank god", she said relieved, "Thank you. I would hug you, but it would be kinda gross after throwing up."

I laughed. "It's fine, just brush your teeth."

She got up very slowly, went to the sink and brushed her teeth with her toothbrush she left at my house some time ago.

When she was finished, she spoke up: "Can you maybe give me something to change?"

"Oh yeah, sure", I replied and brought her some sweat pants and a hoody.

She didn't care that I was still next to her and started to strip, I of course blushed and went back to my room.

I sat on my bed leaning against the headboard as she entered clothed in my hoody and sweat pants.

I thought about how good she looked in my stuff as she laid besides me.

"What do you wanna do today?", I asked.

She groaned and I chuckled.

"I just want to lie here and do absolutely nothing today. I feel horrible."

"Wanna cuddle?", I asked.

"Is Beca Mitchell offering me some cuddle time?", she gasped and looked at me shocked. I rolled my eyes, but I was surprised by myself that I asked that.

"Just come here", I said and slid down to lie on my bed. I opened my arms for her and she didn't hesitated to let me embrace her. Her face was in the crock of my neck and it gave me goosebumps again. Out of the sudden I felt a kiss on my neck.

"Thank you, Becs."

"For what?"

"For being such a great friend." I smiled to myself but then frowned slightly. That was all I ever would be, a friend. Nothing more.

We lay there for some time and just enjoyed the warmth.

"Are you hungry?", I asked after half an hour.

"Mhm."

"Ok then come on I'll cook us something." We went downstairs where I found a message from my mom, which said that she wasn't home and would be back later.

"Did your mom see me last night like that?!", Chloe asked me a little bit scared.

"No", I said amused, "But even if, she wouldn't say anything. She knew there would be alcohol at the party."

Chloe let out a relieved breath. I made us some food and it seemed that Chloe didn't loose her appetite. As we were finished I asked: "What do you wanna do now? Watch a movie? Go at the beach?"

"Can we just go back to your room and lie down? I don't really feel like doing anything today."

"Yeah, that's fine", I agreed.

Back in my room, we lay down and just talked for a bit. Chloe then stood up and walked to my stereo where my Ipod was plugged in.

"What are you doing?", I questioned.

"Just wanna listen to some music", she answered and smiled at me. She pressed shuffle and Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware came on.

Chloe turned in my direction with a raised brow and I blushed.

"I didn't think you listen to music like that", she said.

"Well, sometimes I need a break from loud beats."

She smiled at me and not just her normal smile, but the smile she gave me when she was about to suggest something. She approached me with an outstretched hand and said: "Dance with me. We didn't really get a chance to dance properly last night." Actually we did dance, and that very properly, but I stood up anyway and walked up to her, because I just couldn't say no.

Chloe beamed at me and as I came closer to her she put her arms around my neck just like last night. We started to slow dance and she leaned her head on my shoulder getting even closer. We just swayed in a tight embrace and I felt her breath on my neck. I started to listen to the lyrics of the song, which had so much meaning right now.

Chloe pulled away slightly and looked me deep in the eyes. She begun to lean in.

Oh my god, oh my god. What is she doing? This is a dream or she isn't sober again, I thought.

As our lips met it was so much better than the previous night. Much softer, slower and I felt like she wanted to tell me something with the kiss. She broke the kiss way to much for my liking but stayed close.

"I can remember now what happened last night", she said and I looked at her shocked. I opened and closed my mouth over and over not knowing what to say.

She continued: "I'm sorry for what I did. I know it was your first kiss and it shouldn't have been like that." I could see the guilt in her eyes.

I found my words again: "It's ok. But what I don't get is why you did that now. When you were drunk, ok I get it. You didn't know what you were doing but now? Why did you just kiss me? You don't even like girls."

"I never said that."

"But you didn't say otherwise either. Are you gay out of the sudden?", I said a little bit annoyed because I felt like she lied to me.

She sighed. "Listen, I don't know if I'm gay, bi or whatever. I just know that I really like you and I want more. I felt attracted to you ever since we met. I got kinda scared because I never felt that way about someone and I thought it would go away, but with the time my feelings for you grew and when I found out you were gay it didn't help, quiet the opposite."

I kept quiet and my brain worked hard to understand what she just sad.

"I tried to give you hints and tried to find out if you liked me too, but last night my feelings got kinda out of hand and I'm sorry. I don't know if you like me or-"

"I like you", I interrupted surprised by myself. Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're everything I could ever wish for, but I thought I never had a chance with you."

"You so clueless. Do you really think I cuddle and show my affection that way to everyone?"

"I thought it's just how you are. That that's just your personality."

I chuckled.

"You're such an awkward, clueless turtle", she said and kissed me again. I would never get tired of her lips, that's for sure, I got addicted. We kissed more sensual now and I put every feeling I kept inside so far into it. She tangled her fingers through my hair and I pulled her closer by her waist, if it was even possible. We kissed for a moment, but then my mind started to work again. What if it's just a phase to her? I don't want her to realize one day, that I wasn't what she wanted.

I pulled away and she furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

After a moment I answered finally: "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I'm just an experiment or phase to you."

"You're not", she said and stroked my cheek. Chloe sighed and continued: "To be honest, I thought I was just bi-curious or something, but I really have deep feelings for you, Beca. And I'm sure of it and I'm also sure about what I want."

I smiled at her slightly and she smiled back.

It can't be real. I'm dreaming. Wake up! Chloe doesn't like you, I thought to myself. But the moment she kissed me again I knew it was real and Chloe's feelings were real too.

* * *

**The End, thank you for the support and interest, it was really fun to write this story...**

**Ok, no, just kidding haha Hope you liked this chapter :)**

**As always I want to know your thoughts and what you think will happen ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**HAHAHA I got you with "The End" :P This story still needs some more chapters so don't worry.**

**keepcalmnbechloe: No drama yet, I want them to be happy for a while :) ...for a while**

**Yan: Yeah, I know, I'm ****occasionally a dick :D**

**Electronis Zappa: I'm not exactly sure when or how her mom will find out, but I think soon :)**

**Enjoy some lady kisses in this chapter ;)**

* * *

Our gentle kisses quickly transformed into a hot make out session. After our talk, which ended with a kiss, our hands started to roam and a moment later Chloe pulled me to my bed and on top of her.

Her lips were really addictive and to feel her body underneath mine was just mind blowing.

I can't believe this is happening!

Suddenly she licked my bottom lip and asked for entrance, which I happily allowed her. As our tongues met my brain exploded and my body burned. I never felt something like this before. No surprise with my non existent experience.

Wait, am I even good at this? Am I doing it right? Does she enjoy it as much as I do?

I got kind of insecure and pulled away slightly.

"Sorry if I'm crappy at this", I said as I looked down at a heavily breathing Chloe.

"What do you mean?", she asked and furrowed her brows.

"I mean I never kissed someone and I don't know if I'm good at this. And I-"

"Oh shut up", she interrupted my ranting and grabbed the back of my neck smashing our lips back together.

Ok, so I guess I'm not that bad, I thought and I smirked into her lips. She clinged her hands to the back of my shirt and I could feel her nails slightly graze my shoulder blades.

While my hands stayed at both sides of her head to keep my body up, her's begun to slide from my shoulders to my sides and then to my hips, where she found the hem of my shirt. I couldn't stop the moan leaving my throat as her palms met my skin where my shirt rode up. Chloe's hands slid even more underneath my shirt and it forced chills down my spine.

I moved my lips to her jaw and kissed slowly down to her neck while I grabbed her hip with one hand. The sound I heard next was the most beautiful I ever heard in my life. Chloe let out a very sexy moan while clinging into my ribs as if her life depended on it. The taste of her skin was incredible and I moved my lips to her collarbone switching between sucking gently, licking and kissing again. I pressed my thigh into her center, she moaned even louder and bucked up her hips. She pulled me back up to meet her lips and we kissed again. I felt her hands move higher and higher until she was met with my bra. She then slid one hand to my stomach and moved higher palming my breast through my bra. I guess she's a boob girl.

"Fuck", I moaned at the contact and she did moan as well. I think I'll never be able to stop this, I was addicted. But suddenly I felt like this was going too fast and if we didn't stop now, I wouldn't be able to stop at all.

"Wait", I said as I pulled away a little, "this is going too fast. We should slow down. As much as I would want to, I never did it before and-"

"Me neither", she said but I kept talking.

"I don't know if I'm ready...Wait, you're a virgin?", I asked kinda shocked.

"Yeah", she answered while moving her hands from underneath my shirt, "Did you think otherwise?"

"Yes, I mean you told me that you were with your boyfriend for three years so I thought, you know...", I replied, rolled off her to the side and immediately missed the warmth.

"No, we never slept together. I wasn't ready and that's why he cheated on me", she said.

"He cheated on you because you didn't sleep with him?!" She nodded.

"What an ass!"

She chuckled at my little outburst.

"You're right, we should slow down. I didn't thank you that you didn't take advantage of me last night, so thank you, you're really a gentlewomen", she said winking. "Besides we weren't even on an official date yet." She was right, nothing was official yet.

I took her hand and asked with a smile: "Chloe Beale, would you go out on a date with me?"

She beamed at me and pulled me for a bone crashing hug.

"Of course I would love to go out with you, Beca."

She pulled away again, pushed my back to the mattress and pecked my lips. I smiled as she snuggled up to me. Nothing could ruin my mood right now. I was so happy and grateful for everything that happened the past few weeks.

We lay there for a while in silence until we heard the front door shutting.

"My mom is back home", I said.

"Do you want to tell her about us?", she asked.

"She doesn't even know I'm gay, Chloe."

"Oh, right."

"And I think it would be a little to early for that. I would like to keep it between us at least until after our first date."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Do you want to tell your parents?", I asked as I stroke her hair.

"I don't know", she answered.

"Do you think they would freak out?"

"Because you're a girl?"

"Yeah."

"No, I don't think so. They're very open. And because it's you I'm dating it would make them happy, they love you." We're dating. Oh my god, I'm dating Chloe Beale!

I grinned like mad.

A minute later the door to my room opened and my mom appeared. We didn't move from our position, because my mom knew how much of a cuddle monster Chloe was and how close we were, even though she didn't know how close we were now.

"Hey girls, I hope you had fun last night at the party?", my mom said.

"We did, thank you", Chloe answered.

"You didn't drink to much, did you?", she asked faking being strict.

Chloe blushed, I just laughed and answered: "No, mom. Don't worry."

"Good", she smiled, "I brought you some food if you're hungry."

"We're fine, thank you mom", I answered.

"Ok, I'll leave you two alone", she said and smiled her big smile at us while closing the door.

I had this feeling she kind of knew that there was something more between Chloe and I. The thought slipped my mind though as Chloe nuzzled my neck and gave it a sweet kiss. The huge smile didn't leave my face. I was dating Chloe Beale.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Looking forward to read your thoughts, so type, type, type :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the support guys :)**

**keepcalmnbechloe: Same here...same here**

**I'm so happy I found time to write it, my schedule is very stressful right now, but here it is :)**

* * *

I was dating Chloe Beale. This thought didn't leave my mind last night. Chloe and I spend the rest of the Sunday together just cuddling and watching some movies until Chloe had to go home.

It was Monday morning and I got ready for school. I was so excited to see Chloe again even it was just about seven hours we talked on the phone. I never thought I would miss someone hugging me, but now I kind of couldn't live without Chloe's being close to me.

As we talked on the phone the previous night we agreed for our date to be on Tuesday night. It was a school night, but we both just couldn't wait and I really looked forward to it. But what stressed me was that I asked Chloe out, which meant I had to plan our date and I never was on a date. So how was I supposed to make it special? I couldn't come up with anything that would be worth Chloe's time, so I decided to ask Lexa for advise. On Mondays we had a class together anyway so I could talk to her without Chloe being there.

I went downstairs and I guess I was in super high spirits that day, because my mom raised her brow at me and asked: "What got you so happy today?"

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood", I answered while eating my breakfast.

"Aha..." She looked at me suspicious. I tried not to blush and kept my head down looking at my plate. Chloe's ringing the doorbell saved me from further questions. Chloe didn't wait for someone to open the door and entered the kitchen with a big smile.

"Good morning",she said being her cheerful self and my heart skipped a beat as I saw her. At first she hugged my mom and then it was my turn. She hugged me much longer than usual and buried her face in my neck. As she pulled away she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I beamed at her.

I didn't care to finish my food.

"Come on, let's go", I said and pulled her by the hand through the door shouting a goodbye to my mom.

As we approached her car she pushed me against it crashed our lips together.

"I missed you", she whispered against my lips. I smirked.

"I missed you too, Red." She kissed me again but broke the kiss after a moment.

"As much as I would want to do it all day, we have to go or we'll be late", she said.

I pouted playfully and she chuckled. After she gave me a peck again, I sighed and we got in the car.

Chloe held my hand as we drove in silence and I smiled at how nice and natural it felt.

We held in the parking lot but didn't get out of the car.

Suddenly Chloe leaned over and kissed me again. I was stunned, because I didn't expect it.

"I know we agreed to keep it a secret for now that's why it's the last chance I get to kiss you until school is over", she said with a cute pout. I smiled and it was my turn lean in. I think kissing Chloe was my favorite thing from now on.

Finally we got out and went to school grinning the whole time. She kissed my cheek and winked at me as we had to go separate ways.

During the first class I had a chance to talk to Lexa. Even I wanted to keep it between Chloe and I, but I had to talk to someone and I knew I could trust Lexa.

"Hey, Lexa", I greeted her.

"Hey shorty. What's up?", she said and I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something", I said nervously.

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, I asked Chloe out and-"

"Oh my god! You finally got the balls to ask her?!", Octavia asked excited from behind me.

"Ms. Blake, do you have something to share with us", the teacher questioned.

"Nope, please continue", she answered sweetly and the teacher turned back around to write something on the board.

"You asked her out?", she whispered. I nodded while my cheeks reddened.

"Thank god, finally", Octavia said. Lexa rolled her eyes. "So, you were saying?"

"Uhm yeah, we're going out tomorrow, but I don't really know where to take her."

"Do something you both enjoy,", Lexa replied.

"Yeah, but I want to do something special."

"Awwww that's so cute", Octavia interrupted again.

"Is there something that you have in common?", Lexa asked ignoring Octavia.

I thought for a moment.

"We like going at the beach", I answered.

"There you have it", Lexa said, "Maybe it's simple, but I assume it's special to both of you. So why do something very exaggerated, if the simplest thing can be even more special?"

"Just take a blanket, some food and find a more private place. It's super romantic", Octavia interjected.

"Isn't it a bit cliché?", I asked skeptically.

"Maybe a little bit. But what else do you wanna do? Going to a restaurant or the cinema is even more cliché. And besides at a beach you can talk without interruption and that's what first dates are about", Lexa said.

"And if you find a good place you can make out without people seeing you", Octavia said with a smirk on her face. Lexa and I just rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Ok, I think I'll take her at the beach", I said.

"Good, have fun", Lexa said and smiled.

"Enjoy your date", Octavia said and winked at me. I had the urge to roll my eyes but decided against it. I was so happy I finally had friends who I could talk to and who helped me.

I directed my attention back to the lesson and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

Chloe and I didn't talk very much during school, because breaks between classes were too short and at lunch we sat with the others, while we tried to act as usual. Nothing changed as we sat together besides Octavia shooting us a creepy, knowing smirk. Chloe didn't notice thought.

After school Chloe and I sat back in her car and not even a second inside I was attacked by her lips.

"God, I missed this", she said between kisses.

"Me too. But we still at school and people can, surprisingly, see through the windows, Red", I said sarcastically.

Chloe pulled away and I saw the frown on her face.

"Would it be that bad if someone saw us?", she asked with noticeable hurt in her voice.

"What? No, of course not", I answered quickly, "But I thought we agreed to keep it a secret for a while."

"I thought about the agreement and I don't really see the point in keeping it a secret that we're dating. To keep it from our parents, ok, I get that, but hiding anywhere else?"

I smiled and said: "Ok, we don't have to hide anymore." I leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. She gave me fer biggest smile. Chloe drove me back home and I felt like recording again.

"So I think I'll just start with the most important thing that happened", I begun, "Chloe and I are dating." I had a huge grin on my face.

"Actually we weren't on a date yet, but anyway... At Lexa's party she got drunk and kissed me. She didn't know what she was doing so I drove her home. The next morning she couldn't remember anything, that's what she told me at first anyway. Later we danced again and she kissed me, but this time she was sober. She told me that she could remember what happened and said that she liked me for a while now. I was scared at first, because I could be just an experiment for her. I mean she doesn't even know herself, if she's straight, gay or bi. Though I believe that she actually likes me. I don't think she would say yes to our date if she would've realized after we kissed that she doesn't have any feelings for me, right? So, yeah. Tomorrow is our first date and I'll take her to the beach. I hope she'll enjoy it." I smiled at the camera. "She's really amazing dad. You would really like her. I'm in love with her and I'm falling even harder everyday. Oh god, that's so cheesy." I laughed. "I don't want to screw it up with her. She makes me so happy." I was deep in my thoughts.

"Anyway", I continued after a moment, "cross your fingers for me, dad. So I don't fuck it up."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here comes the date, enjoy :)**

* * *

It was Tuesday AKA the day of my date with Chloe. I was very excited but also very nervous at the same time. What if she doesn't like it or it'll get awkward?

Chloe picked me up in the morning as always. We kissed good morning and later goodbye as we arrived at school.

"Stop being such a nervous wreck and let the pencil live, geez", Octavia said as I was nervously chewing on my pencil. We were sitting in our class and I couldn't concentrate on the lesson.

"You don't need to be so nervous, everything will be fine. I mean you practically were a couple before you made it official", she added.

"We didn't make anything official yet", I told her.

"What do you mean? You're a couple now or not?", Lexa interjected.

"We didn't talk about it yet. We're just dating and shouldn't one of us ask the other to be their girlfriend?", I asked.

"Ok, yeah, I get it, assuming things isn't good, so you should talk to her about it. Ask her on your date", Lexa stated. My eyes widened. I couldn't ask her. What if she said no?!

"I can hear you scream in your head, Mitchell. Listen, stop be so insecure and just talk to her. You don't have to be afraid that she won't want to be your girlfriend. For god sake, you both act like a lovesick couple already!", Octavia said.

Lexa spoke up again: "As much I hate to agreed with her, she's right, shorty."

I was so grateful I had them. I didn't have anyone else I could talk to about Chloe right now. I don't know what I would do without their help. They managed to calm me down a little bit.

"Thank you guys", I said. They just smiled at me.

Later after school Chloe and I were sitting in her car driving home.

"Where are you taking me tonight?", Chloe asked out of the sudden.

"Uhm...Did we have any plans? I can't remember", I said smirking to myself.

Chloe slapped my arm and I laughed.

"You're an ass", she said with a smile on her face. I loved her smile so much and whenever she smiled I couldn't stop grinning.

"Wait and see", I said.

"Pleeeease, tell me."

"No, be patient." She just groaned as an answer.

We came to a halt outside my house.

"I'll pick you up at 6.30? Is that ok?", I asked.

"Yeah", she said and leaned to gave me a kiss. Chloe broke the kiss and whispered: "I look forward to our date." She pulled away again and asked: "What should I wear?"

"Something you comfortable in", I answered.

"Ok then, I'll see you later." I pecked her lips again and got out of the car.

I went inside and into the kitchen where my mom was sitting.

"Hey, hun. How was school today?", she greeted me.

"Pretty good", I said, "Mom is it ok if I do something with Chloe tonight?"

"Why do you ask out of the sudden? You know you can always do something with Chloe, as long as you both don't neglect school stuff."

"Ok, good. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She nodded.

I had two hours to get ready before I had to pick up Chloe. It would get cold at the beach, so I chose jeans and a sweater to wear.

Blankets? Check. Skittles? Check. Chloe loved skittles, but just the red and purple ones, so I always left them for her and ate the other colors. My hoody, which Chloe always put on when she was over? Check. Food? Need to be done. Chinese was Chloe's favorite food, so I made my way to the kitchen to prepare something. I was glad my mom moved to her office with her work, because she would ask questions and I didn't really want to reveal everything. Once I was finished, I had enough time to shower and get dressed.

I looked in the mirror to check how I looked. I took a deep breath. I can do this, I told myself.

I packed everything in my car and went back inside to say goodbye to my mom.

On my way I listened to some music and tried to relax. It was my first date, but it was with Chloe, so what could go wrong? I didn't have enough time to think about the answer, because I arrived at Chloe's house. Slowly I walked up to the door and quickly rang the doorbell, like pulling off a plaster, so I wouldn't have much time to think.

Suddenly I heard steps inside and the door opened revealing Chloe's dad.

"Hello, Beca", he greeted and smiled at me, "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, Mrs Beale", I answered.

"How many times do I have to tell to call me John?" He rolled his eyes. I think I rubbed on everyone with my behavior.

A moment later Chloe came down the stairs and even she was wearing casual clothes, she looked extra beautiful. She always managed to take my breath away.

She approached me and gave me a tight hug.

"You ready?", I asked.

"Yeah, let's go", she replied with a smile.

"Have fun you two", John said.

I thanked him and Chloe and I walked outside and got into my car, where I was met with a sudden kiss. I smiled into her lips.

She pulled away and said: "Hallo."

"Hallo to you to, beautiful", I said back.

"You look not that bad yourself", she winked at me. We grinned at each other and then I started my car.

"So will you tell me where you're taking me."

"You'll have to wait and see", I responded smirking.

"Oh come on, pleeease!"

I laughed at her childlike manner. "Nope."

"You're a jerk", she said.

"I can just stop the car and leave you here."

"Ok, I take it back."

"Thank you. Now be patient."

She took my hand and said pouting: "Fine."

The drive took about 20 minutes. We drove in silence just enjoying each other's presence.

"Where are we?", Chloe asked as I stopped the car.

"Come on I'll show you", I answered and got out.

I came around the car and opened the door for Chloe. She beamed at me.

"What a gentlewomen." I winked at her and took her hand pulling her gently.

Behind a small hill was a lonely part of the beach. The sun was just slowly setting behind us, it was just beautiful.

Chloe gasped: "That's amazing, Beca. How did you find this place?"

"Sometimes I drove around and one day I came across this place. I came here ever since when I wanted to be alone. It's my shelter. It can be yours now too", I answered looking at her smiling.

She turned to me and put her arm around my neck giving me a sweet kiss.

I was the one to pull away after a moment and ran up to the car to get the basket and the blenkets.

"Come on", I said to Chloe mentioning to follow me.

I put the basket down and laid the blanket out on the sand. "I thought we could just sit here and have a nice meal."

"It's perfect, Beca." We smiled at each other and sat down.

"I made some Chinese, I hope you like it."

"Oh my god, you're the best."

We ate talking a little bit and then I opened the package of skittles, Chloe jumped up and down like a child seeing that.

We laid down after a while and threw the second blanket over us as Chloe snuggled up to me.

Even we lay under the blanket, Chloe shivered though. I sat up and took my hoody out of the basket and gave to Chloe.

"You even thought about my favorite hoody. I don't think you can make this date anymore perfect", she said and kissed me. I thought about what Octavia and Lexa advised me to do as Chloe laid back down.

Just ask her!

"Actually I... uh... I hope I can make it better", I said getting a little bit more serious. Chloe sat up again and looked at me.

"I wanted to ask you... uhm... if...", I stuttered. I took a deep breath and tried again. This time it came like a gun shot.

"Would you be my girlfriend?", I asked looking into her eyes nervously. I could see the shock in her eyes and she didn't say anything. I got worried and insecure.

Well done, Mitchell. You ruined everything, I thought. But then I felt her body crash into me and her lips on mine. She pushed me down and said: "Of" *kiss* "course" *kiss* "I'll" *kiss* "be" *kiss* "your" *kiss* "girlfriend." The last kiss was much longer and full of emotions.

Chloe Beale is my girlfriend mother fuckers!

* * *

**Some fluff :3 Hope you didn't get diabetes :P**

**Thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews and I especially thank mymariska who pointed out some mistakes, you all could do it more often and also criticize stuff you don't like (no hate though please) or tell me what I could o better haha maybe you want to become my beta reader, it would be very helpful :)**

**Yan: Of course not haha maybe I should put a warning before every chapter with fluff in it :D**

**G: I'll think about it :)**

**keepcalmnbechloe: I made it clear in this chapter that Lexa and Clarke are a couple :)**

**I had a write blockade so it was hard, but I managed, hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Can I tell my parents about us?", Chloe asked me as we still lay at the beach. My eyes widened. If her parents knew, I would have to tell my mom as well.

Chloe lifted her head from my chest to look at me.

"They don't need to know yet, if you don't want them to. But I would actually like to tell them", she said.

To be honest I would like the whole world to know that Chloe was my girlfriend, but to come out to my mom would be kind of hard. How would she react? I never talked with my mom about that stuff. She never wanted to know if I liked someone or had a boyfriend. Also I didn't know what she thought about homosexuality in general.

"Beca?", Chloe snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced at her and as I saw her beautiful, blue eyes, I knew I didn't want to keep it secret.

I smiled and said: "I want them to know too."

"Really?" I nodded. She hugged me and buried her face in my neck.

"But could we maybe, tell them together, I mean like at a dinner with my mom being there too?", I asked. "I don't know, but I think it would calm me down if you where there when I'll come out to her."

"Yes, of course."

"Good, thank you." We smiled at each other.

"Do you want to go? It got pretty cold", I said after a moment.

"Do you want to end our date, Mitchell?", she asked playfully.

"Not really, but I don't want my girlfriend to get sick." Wow, it sounded weird, but so natural at the same time. Was it even possible?

Chloe looked at me with a blank expression and I got a little bit worried that I said something wrong.

"You called me your girlfriend", Chloe said.

"Yeah, well, if you can remember I asked you like an hour ago and you said yes", I said and laughed nervously.

She gave me her big smile and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I like the sound of it", she said and kissed me gently.

"Me too", I whispered.

"Beca Turtle Mitchell is my girlfriend."

"And Chloe Red Beale is my girlfriend."

Some time later, after we drove back to Chloe's house, I walked her to the door.

"This date was perfect, Beca", Chloe said coming closer to me.

"Really? I thought it would be too simple, because we're already spending a lot of time at the beach."

"I wouldn't want to go anywhere else. I loved it", she whispered with a smile. We were just an inch apart and breath the same air. We leaned in and finally met in the middle. The kiss was sweet at first, but then we both craved being even closer to each other and the kiss became more passionate.

Chloe frowned as I pulled after a moment. "Your parents might see us and I don't want them to find out like that", I told her.

She sighed: "Yeah, fine." She gave me a quick peck and went inside. I drove back home and started to record another tape.

Later I fell asleep with huge smile on my face.

The next day Chloe picked me up as always. We drove to school and as we made our way inside Chloe took my hand. I got nervous and stopped abrubtly.

"You're nervous", Chloe stated.

"Aren't you? They already know I'm gay, but I bet seeing that you're my girlfriend is like a start of the apocalypse for them."

"I don't care what they think, Beca", she said, "And I actually want them all to know that we're together. You don't need to be so nervous, you're not alone anymore."

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ok, let's go", I said.

We walked inside and I was nervous for nothing, because most of the students were already in class or were to tired to care. Chloe kissed my cheek and went to her class.

As I listened to what the teacher was saying, Octavia tipped my shoulder.

"Spill, how was your date?"

"Yeah shorty, how was it?", asked Lexa.

I smiled and said: "It was good."

"That's all? No juicy details?", Octavia asked.

"Well, I did what you said", I replied.

The teacher told us to form groups of four people and our group included Lexa, Octavia, me and Clarke, who sat more in the back, because Lexa said they would get distracted otherwise.

"Did you ask her to be your girlfriend?", Lexa asked. I just grinned and that was enough for them.

"Oh my god, Chloe is finally your girlfriend?!", Octavia questioned excited. I nodded.

"Wait, did you and Chloe date? Are you girfriends now?", Clarke asked shocked.

"Yeah, I thought Lexa told you that we went on a date", I responded and looked at Lexa.

"I didn't know if you would want me to tell her", Lexa answered with a shrug. If I wouldn't be sure that I could trust Lexa, I definitely was now.

"Well, now you know", I told Clarke.

"That's amazing! We so should double date. I'm sure Chloe would love to", she said enthusiastically.

Lexa and I just groaned, but we would agree though, because we just couldn't say no to our girlfriends.

At lunch everyone at the table congratulated us as Octavia told them that Chloe and I were a couple. It felt nice to be accepted and the smile didn't leave my face until Chloe and I walked down the hallway hand in hand and Katie crossed our way, forcing us to stop.

"I figured it out that the dyke has a crush on you, but that you, Chloe, would get that low made me think even worse of you", she said.

"I think I warned you about talking about Beca like that", Chloe said gritting her teeth.

"Well, you're a useless dyke now as well or... maybe you could still save yourself by breaking up with her. Come on, you're not a dyke"

I could see the fury in Chloe's eyes. She let go of my hand and clenched her's to a fist, which suddenly connected with Katie's jaw. She fell to the ground and was just as shocked as everyone else around us and me.

"Maybe I am a dyke, but I'm happy about it", Chloe shouted. Katie got up quickly and wanted to hit Chloe, but was stopped by big arms holding her waist. The arms of David Korofsky.

What the fuck was happening?

"Go before a teacher gets what's happening here", he told us. Chloe and I were stunned, but after a moment Chloe snapped out of the shock, took my hand and pulled me with her to the exit.

We walked quickly to her car and drove away.

"What just happened?", I asked after we drove in silence for couple of minutes.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**What happened? Was it predictable?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for any mistakes :/**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chloe took me to her house skipping the next class. We went upstairs and once we sat on her bed she spoke up: "My parents will freak out if they find out that I hit Katie. They always taught me to talk and not hit."

"She deserved it though and it was super hot. Does your hand hurt?", I asked triying to cover what I just said.

Chloe heard heard it very clearly though and smirked leaneing closer to me.

"No my hand is fine. It was hot, huh?", she asked with a husky voice. I gulped and nodded while I couldn't stop starring at her lips, which came closer and closer. She pressed her lips into mine and I immediately melted.

Chloe had such a power over me just by a kiss, a touch or even a glance. She pushed me down and straddled my hips without breaking our kiss. I knew were this was going again.

I felt her bite my lip and a moan escaped my throat. She smirked again and I felt a warmth between my legs. Even my will power was slowly breaking and all I wanted to do was to rip Chloe's clothes off, we behaved and just made out for a couple of minutes until we heard footsteps outside the room. Just as Chloe's rolled off of me the door opened and her mom stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Beca. I didn't know you would be here. I actually wanted to tell Chloe, if she could ask you if you and your mom would eat dinner with us tonight", she said.

"Ye...yeah, I'll call and tell her", I stuttered still a little bit dizzy from the make out session.

"Great, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me", she said and left the room. Chloe and I let out a relieved breath and looked at each other. We chuckled.

"That was close", Chloe said. After our chuckle went down I got more serious and asked nervously: "Are we gonna tell them tonight?"

"If you're ready", she answered.

"I don't think I'll be ready even if we wait 10 years. Sooner or later they'll find out anyway."

"You don't have to worry. I'm sure they'll accept it."

"Maybe your parents, but I'm not so sure about my mom", I said.

"See it positively, if she kicks you out, you can always stay with me", she told me with a laugh.

I shoved her slightly.

"That's not funny you jerk!" She took hold of my wrists stopping me from slapping her shoulders playfully and kissed me. I tried to push her away, but she just held me tighter until I gave up.

Later my mom arrived at the Beale's house and we all sat by the table. Because I was so nervous, I was sweating a little bit. Chloe squeezed my thigh under the table comforting me.

She looked at me asking quietly if I was ready, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Uhm, mom, dad, Helen?", she said interrupting their chat, "Beca and I would like to tell you something." Everyone was silent and they just waited for Chloe to speak again. She glanced at me and took my hand for them to see.

"Beca and I are together", she said. I watched their reaction. My mom looked at Chloe's parents and they looked back at her with a blank expressions. My heartbeat was so fast I thought I would pass out. After a moment, which felt like hours, they started to laugh. Chloe and I knitted our brows into a frown.

"Why are you laughing?", Chloe asked irritated.

Chloe's mom tried to stop, but didn't really managed to and said: "Because we knew."

Chloe and I were shocked and questioned at the same time: "You knew?!"

"Of course. We're not blind. We just waited until you were ready to tell us", my mom spoke up.

"But how could you have known? We're together since yesterday", Chloe said.

"Since yesterday? But you act like a couple all the time", John stated making us blush.

"And you ok with it", I asked directing the question more at my mom.

"Sure, honey. Chloe is a great girl and to be honest I would always rather have her as my daughter in law as anyone else", my mom answered with a smile.

"Mom I just came out to you as gay and you ok with it?", I asked still not believing it.

"Did I ever did something to make you think that I'm homophobic? As I said I would always prefer Chloe being with you Than a shitty guy who doesn't treat you right. I know Chloe cares about you and makes you happy, I see it everyday. And that makes me happy", she answered. I never thought my mom would be so accepting. I felt like I could throw up rainbow right now.

"Mom, dad?", Chloe questioned.

"We think the same, Chlo", Anne answered with a big smile, "But now that it's official there is going to be a open door policy." They laughed again at our red cheeks.

Chloe stood up and hugged her parents while I did the same with my mom and then a big group hug followed.

Chloe's parents and my mom got back to chatting about work and stuff, while Chloe and I were still stunned.

"Are you together like girl and a boy can be? Like a girlfriend and girlfriend", Jamie asked and snapped us out of our shock.

I couldn't stop my face from smiling.

"Yeah, we are, little bug", Chloe answered.

"Are you ok with it too?", I asked.

"Yeah, I like you two together. Nothing's gonna change though, right?" Chloe and I thought about it for a moment and noticed that we really were acting like a couple already. Always being close to each other and we spend almost every free moment together.

"No, nothing would change", I replied giving her huge smile.

"Then I'm ok with it", she said.

After dinner we went back to Chloe's room and just as she wanted to close the door, we heard a shout from downstairs: "The door!"

We groaned and Chloe let it open.

"I can't believe it was that easy", I said throwing myself down on the bed.

"Me neither. I mean I knew they would be ok with it, but I didn't expected that reaction", she said lying down next to me.

"I am so relieved and happy right now", I said and leaned to kiss Chloe.

"Me too."

Once I was back home and went to my room, I turned on the camera and spoke about everything that happened today: officially coming out at school, Chloe punching Katie and of course about telling our parents. That day went so much different than I imagined it to be and I was very happy about it.

* * *

**I didn't want to make their parents homophobic or not accepting, because there's gonna be enough drama, so I want them to be happy...for now.**

**Let me know if you like it and what you think :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews guys :***

**Rubiksmaniac: Your answer will be answered in this chapter ;)**

**keepcalmnbechloe: the latte reference hahaha good one. Why Nick Cage though?**

**Yan: What an ego boost thanks haha**

**becs: knight in shinning turtle :'D I'll definitely use it**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Warning: Fluff included, reading on your own risk.**

* * *

It was Thursday again and I hated it. You know why. But before my appointment, school was what I cared about for now or tried at least.

The previous day I planned to scrape up all of my confidence and talk to Korofsky. I wanted to ask him why he actually helped us on Tuesday, but I didn't see him all day. Though the next day I saw him walking down the hall and I sped up a bit pulling Chloe with me.

"Were are we going?", she asked.

"I want to talk to Korofsky."

"You what?!"

"I want to know why he helped us", I answered as we were almost behind him.

"Korofsky", I said and he turned around.

"Beca. What's up?" Did he just used my name instead of dyke?

"I..Uh...Why did you help us with Katie?",I asked.

"Yeah, I mean you said stuff like that to Beca before as well and you did even more", Chloe said angry.

He took a deep breath and spoke up: "Listen, I'm sorry what I did to you Beca. I shouldn't have called you a dyke and you know, the other stuff. I'm sorry I pushed you and then ran away, I was scarred, but it opened my eyes. The situation escalated and if I wouldn't have been such an asshole before, nothing of that would happen. Also thank you that you didn't tell the police about it, so helping you and your girlfriend is the least I can do. Katie is a bitch and brought us against you. Why we got involved in it, I can't really tell, I don't know. And I'm so sorry about everything that we did to you. I don't think I can ever make it up to you, but if there's something I can help you with, tell me."

I was shocked. He actually apologized and I didn't expect it at all. After three years of hell, he apologized. I thought I was in the wrong movie and a glance at Chloe let me know she felt the same.

"I accept your apology, Korofsky", I said after a moment surprised by myself.

"What?!", Chloe questioned angry, "Just like that?! You forgive him?! After everything he did to you?!"

I pulled her closer and whispered to her ear: "I don't forgive him completely, but remember if nothing of that happened maybe I would be dead by now."

I managed to calm her down just a little it, but she still directed a death gaze at him.

"I'm really sorry", he repeated.

I looked back at him again and said: "I don't forgive you, but I appreciate and accept your apology, Korofsky."

"I hope you can forgive me someday."

"We will see", I said with a slim smile and walked away.

Chloe and I went to our table to eat lunch and as I looked around I saw Katie watching us. I had to smile a little bit seeing her black eye. My girlfriend has a really good right punch, I smirked to myself.

"What are you smirking at?", Lexa asked. I just pointed with my head to Katie. Everybody at the table looked at her.

"Damn, Chloe. Do you have an iron fist or something? This black eye is gonna stay for weeks", Octavia stated. The whole table agreed.

"If I were you, I would make her look even worse. She deserves it", Lexa commented.

"She does, but I don't need any trouble with my parents, I'm glad she didn't say anything to the principal. I wonder though that her parents didn't do anything", Chloe said.

"They don't care", I told them, "Her parents never cared about her. They're never at home and if they are, they fight a lot."

"How do you know?", Octavia questioned.

"We were friends before... it got messy", I replied.

"No wonder she's such a bitch", Lexa said.

"I thought you were friends with her. She was at your birthday party", Chloe wondered and I immediately thought about what happened during the party.

"Yeah maybe, but who wasn't? Thank to Octavia", Lexa answered and narrowed her eyes at Octavia.

"Hey, thank to me it wasn't boring and admit it, you had a lot of fun", Octavia defended herself.

One think I know, I had fun.

Later after school it was time for my injection. I hated it with all my heart, but I looked forward to Chloe taking care of me.

She helped make the pain go away as she straddled my thighs and worked her magic on my back.

"Thank you for doing this", I hummed into the pillow. I did cry less and less every time, I just got used to the pain.

"Why do you thank me every time?", she asked.

"Because it's not self-evident that you take care of me."

"Except it actually is", she said amused, "I'm your girlfriend now."

"I don't want you to see it as your duty or something."

"I don't see it that way. I didn't before we were together and I don't see it now", she said, "I love you and I hate seeing you hurting."

I froze. Did she just say she loves me? Wasn't it too soon? I mean I always thought I would be the first to say it.

I felt Chloe stop her movements and getting off of me. I turned around slightly to look at her.

"I just realized what slipped out of my mouth", she said with a nervous chuckle, "But I won't take it back, because it's true. And I know it's probably too soon, you don't have to-"

"I love you too", I interrupted, but she just continued her ramblings.

"say it back. I didn't want to freak you out...Wait...you love me too?" I nodded.

"You made my life so much better, Chloe. You turned everything upside down and I'm the luckiest person to know you and even calling my girlfriend now. I love you." I didn't believe I had the confidence to say that.

Chloe laid down and leaned forward to connect our lips. The kiss was so much different from any other we had before. It wasn't just about craving, but about showing our feelings for each other.

Chloe broke the kiss and pecked my nose. We smiled at each other our big smiles.

I got sleepy and as I closed my eyes, Chloe begun the sing Dream A Little Dream Of Me. I smiled amused, because we sang it in her car as I found a CD with old classics in the glove compartment. It was our guilty pleasure since then.

It worked like a lullaby and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like the end of this chapter? Dream a little dream of me, because G asked for it and I liked the idea. **

**Do you think it was too soon for the to say I love you?  
**

**Let me know what you think and maybe you have some ideas as well :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for the reviews guys, you're awesome :)**

**Electronis Zappa: Well, to be honest I don't want to write about Katie anymore and keep the answer, for why she's such a bitch, for the sequel :/ I can tell you one thing: she's not a demon haha**

**PansShadow: Of course there is drama coming up, it would be boring otherwise, but not yet though.**

**keepcalmnbechloe: The nicolas Cage thing hahaha Korofsky changed, because he almost killed Beca and it scarred him that the, for him, "harmless" bullying escalated so much. And to be honest he's actually a weak pussy haha**

**So to say that I'm pissed is an understatement -_- I was writing this chapter and if it wasn't hard enough to find ideas for it, just as I almost finished it, my laptop crashed. You think "I bet she didn't save the file", the thing is I did, but the text file coulnd't be restored. Sooo I had to write the whole chapter from the beginning...and I wrote until it was 2am in the morning. That's why there can be a lot of mistakes, but I'm so tired that I don't really want to read it over and over again to correct them, sorry for that. Anyway over with my rant, here's chapter 26 :) **

**Fluff but also a little bit of smut included ;) **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

It was the first day of spring break and at the same time my birthday. Nobody besides my mom knew about it though, I didn't tell anyone, because since three years it wasn't special anymore. I didn't have many people to celebrate it with, actually just my mom.

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen, where my mom congratulated me immediately: "Here comes the birthday girl. Happy birthday, honey. How does being 17 feels like?"

"Just as shitty as being 16", I joked.

We talked for a couple of minutes until she had to go to work.

"I'll come earlier home today and bake a cake so we can celebrate as always", she said.

"And by celebrate, you mean eating cake till we throw up, right?"

"Exactly. You can invite Chloe and some friends if you want to though."

"I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Beca, friends are there for to celebrate with you."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok", she said, kissed my forehead and left.

Just as I heard the door shut, I felt my phone vibrate.

Red 8.23am: Hey babe, what are you up to today?

Little turtle 8.23am: Wanted to ask my girlfriend if she would want to do something ;)

Red 8.23am: Oh. And who is this girlfriend of yours? ;)

Little turtle: You might know her, she's beautiful, smart, funny and a total cuddle monster ;)

Red 8.24am: Thank you baby, but as much as I would like for you to continue flattering me, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go for a walk in the woods?

Little turtle 8.24am: Who said I was talking about you? The woods? Really Beale?

Red 8.25am: You're a jerk :P Yeah the woods. The weather is awesome today and the fresh air will be good for both of us.

Little turtle 8.25am: You love me :P Fine -_-

Red 8.25am: You love me too and don't make that face, I know you like the idea :P

Little turtle 8.26am: Yeah just because I'll be spending time with you

Red 8.26am: Awww baby... You're such a sap...And I love even more for it

Little turtle 8.27am: I love you too I'll just pretend I didn't read the sap part though. So when are we going?

Red 8.27am: In an hour?

Little turtle 8.27am: Fine by me :)

Red 8.28am: Ok then get ready and I'll pick you up:) Love you xx

Little turtle 8.28am: Love you too xx

It felt weird to tell someone "I love you", but it felt so good at the same time. Maybe it was a little bit too soon to say that, but I loved her for a while and because she said it first I guess she felt the same way before too.

I ate my breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. Soon Chloe came to pick me up.

I opened the door for her and our lips met immediately for a kiss. Almost every time we kissed it escalated somehow and right now I was tugging Chloe inside. I pushed her against the closed door.

"I think we should stay inside today", I said between kisses.

"As much as would like to stay inside continuing this, I really wanted to go into the woods", Chloe stated as she broke the kiss and pushed me away slightly. I pouted playfully.

"But I didn't say that we can't continue it on our trip", she said winking at me.

"Let's go then", I said taking her hand and pulling her outside. She chuckled at my behavior.

We walked around in the woods for two hours while talking, teasing each other and occasionally chasing each other, which made me meet the ground and mud.

"Oh my god, are you ok?", Chloe asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just help me up", I replied and stretched my arm out. Just as she took it I pulled her down in the sludge as well. She screamed and I laughed.

"Beca! Now my clothes are dirty as well! And it's freakin cold!" I couldn't stop laughing and she shoved me, which ended in a wrestling battle.

"Ok, ok! I give up!", I shouted in surrender.

"Let's go home and shower", she said.

She let me go and stood up helping me to my feet after a moment as well.

Good Chloe had some towels in her trunk, which we used to sit on to not make the car seats dirty.

We arrived at my house and before we went upstairs to shower, I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. As I closed the fridge I thought I was getting a heart attack as my mom, Chloe's parents, Jamie, Clexa, Octavia and the rest of the "gang" jumped out of their hiding places shouting "Surprise!"

I dropped the water bottle rambling: "What...How...I...You?"

Their answer was a mix of "Happy birthday" and "You an old ass now", the last one were Octavia's words.

"Thank you guys", I said with tears in my eyes, happy tears.

"We all would hug you, but you need a shower first", Octavia said.

"Yeah, you both need to take a shower. We'll wait here with the party", my mom stated.

I nodded and turned around where Chloe was standing.

"You knew, didn't you?", I asked.

"Actually it was her idea", my mom said and went outside in the garden, where everybody headed.

I moved closer to Chloe and kissed her until we heard her dad saying: "When you take a shower, then it will be separate." He then left. We both blushed.

Chloe and I went upstairs, took something to change out of my wardrobe and headed to separated bathrooms.

I got under the hot stream and washed myself until I suddenly heard the shower curtain being ripped open. I quickly turned around.

"Chloe!", I yelled trying to cover my naked body. In that moment I noticed that Chloe was standing there in all her glory as well. I quickly averted my eyes.

"You can't just burst into my shower", I said nervously.

I glanced at her and saw that her eyes were darker. She didn't say anything and just stepped into the shower with me.

She pushed the shampoo and what else I tried to cover myself with, out of my hands with an "oops" and I turned around with my back to her, pressing myself to the cold tiled wall.

"Seriously, I'm nude", I said. She came even closer and I gasped soon as I felt her body pushing into mine.

"That's the point", she whispered in my ear. She then started to kiss the back of my neck putting her arms around me. I couldn't stop the moan escape my mouth and just enjoyed the new sensation.

"Happy birthday", she said with a husky voice as her hands started to roam from my sides to my stomach, to my ribs and then suddenly to my breast. She knitted my breast with her right hand while the other one held me up by my waist, because my knees felt like jelly. I turned around in her arms and crashed our lips together in a passionate kiss. Her moans forced a thrill through my body directly to my core. I tried to pull her even closer. Chloe pushed me to the wall out of the sudden without breaking our kiss and I felt her thigh between my legs. Danger zone, I repeat, danger zone. I could have come right then and there, but out of the blue she pulled away and smirked.

"I don't think you want our first time be in a shower, that's was just a little sneak peak of what you can expect to happen later", she said winking and then she left the bath room.

When I thought I was sexually frustrated before, this was torture.

"What a tease", I said to myself.

I turned the water cold and finished showering. Ten minutes later I went downstairs and saw that Chloe was already in the garden. She smirked as she saw me and turned back around to talk to Clarke.

My birthday party was awesome. They all hugged me as promised, we ate the cake my mom baked and I even got some presents.

My mom approached me and said: "My present it's not just the new equipment you wanted, but also I'm letting you go to Lexa's parent's cabin at the lake with the rest of your friends."

I furrowed my brows confused. I wasn't aware the whole party was listening untill Lexa spoke up: "Yeah, you coming with us and we'll celebrate for a few days since it's spring break anyway."

"Really?", I asked my mom and she nodded. My smile grew.

"And when are we going?", I questioned.

"Tonight", Chloe answered.

"Tonight? But I didn't pack or anything."

"Don't worry, I packed for you already. We're leaving in 15 minutes or so", she said.

"15 minutes?!"

"Yeah shorty, it takes some time till we're there, so we need to leave soon", Lexa explained.

"Ok then", I said with a big smile. I was looking forward to the trip. You would consider me as more the lonely type, but I actually warmed up to them all and wanted to spend some time with them.

Octavia approached me and quietly said: "You don't know the best part yet...You and Chloe are sharing a room."

My eyes widened and I gulped. Chloe, me, one room, one bed, that's going to be interesting.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm not very good in writing smut so...**

**I forgot to thank my weirdos for the help with the ideas, loves you guys, you're the best :***

**Anyway tell me what you think, wish, criticize. Also I need a beta reader so if you're interested, let me know :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Straight to answers  
**

**keepcalmnbechloe: Fluff are super sweet and cheesy moments between Beca and Chloe. Smut, well, are more dirty and sexual situations haha but I didn't really write that much smut so far.**

**G: In this one just a little bit, but the chapter 28 will be only smut ;)**

**Rubiksmaniac: Patience haha Your question will be answered in a few chapters :)**

**becs: Thanks for the ideas! I'll use some of them, but not in this or next chapter though ;)**

**Thanks to my weirdos, they helped me out with some ideas and of course thanks to my beta reader, so if there are any mistakes, it's her fault :P**

* * *

Three hours later we arrived at the cabin, after getting a lecture from our parents about behaving and stuff.

The cabin was huge. It wasn't a cabin it was a fucking villa. It had at least 8 bedrooms and one of them I would share with Chloe. Lexa showed us around and we were amazed by where we' were going to spend the next three days.

Lexa took us to the bedroom Chloe and I were going to share. Of course it had a double bed. A king sized bed my I add. We left our stuff there and went downstairs to the living room where everyone else was hanging out.

"So what do we want to do first?", Octavia asked.

"We should make a bonfire", Bellamy, Octavia's brother, suggested.

"That's a good idea. We have enough wood in the back for that", Lexa stated.

"Then let's go", Octavia said and we all agreed.

We went outside and sat around the bonfire, which the guys, Ballamy, Wick and Lincoln, set up. It was amazing. The sun was slowly setting as we ate, drank and laughed a lot. After we were finished with our dinner, Bellamy brought his guitar from his trunk.

"Yeeeah let the jam session start!", Octavia shouted as Bellamy sat down and strummed his guitar. The whole group started to sing old songs and we had a lot of fun.

"Let Beca play something for us", Chloe told Bellamy.

"Yeah sure", he said and handed me the guitar. I shook my head not really wanting to play.

"Come on shorty, let us hear some of your magic", Lexa said.

I sighed and took the guitar while they all cheered. I thought about what to play.

"Can it be a more calm song?", I asked.

"You can play whatever you want", Chloe answered. I started to play Maybe by Kelly Clarkson.

During the intro I decided to sing, I didn't plan it before. I put every emotion into the song closing my eyes. As I finished the song I looked up and saw that all eyes were on me.

"That was beautiful, Beca", Chloe said stunned. They all agreed.

"Lexa, are you crying?", Clarke asked her.

"No, shut up", she answered wiping her tears away. The group chuckled.

"I love you", Chloe whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, but you know I just meant some of the lines? Because it's actually kind of a break-up song", I said.

"Yeah I know, because I'm yours", she replied and smiled. As I gave the guitar back to Bellamy, Chloe took my hand and led me a little bit away from the bonfire.

"Don't have sex in the bushes! It's not that good, Believe me!", Octavia shouted and we both just rolled our eyes.

"I didn't give you your birthday present yet", Chloe said as we stopped under a tree.

"You don't have to buy me anything. You did enough already", I said.

"I didn't buy it", she responded and handed me the present. I ripped it open and found a CD inside.

"I tried to mix myself, but it's not really that good", she said nervously, which was pretty cute, because Chloe was never nervous.

"That is amazing, thank you", I said and gave her a kiss.

"Wait until you'll listen to it, you won't be thankful anymore then." She laughed.

"I bet it's amazing. That you tried it it's actually enough for me. I love you", I said and pecked her lips again.

We went back and stayed outside for a little bit longer until it got cold and we moved back to the house.

Everyone was a bit tipsy after a while, besides Chloe and me, because we didn't drink. Octavia suggested to play truth or dare. So cliché.

After Lincoln had to run a couple of laps around the house naked and some embarrassing questions for us all, it was Chloe's turn to choose truth or dare.

"Of course dare, bring it", she said confident.

Octavia just smirked and I had an uneasy feeling.

"I dare you give Beca a lap dance."

What the fuck?!

"Easy", Chloe answered and got up. I froze as everybody stood up from beside me and I was left alone on the couch.

I gulped as Chloe approached me. Octavia turned on the stereo and of course knowing my luck a song like Skin by Rihanna started playing.

Chloe straddled my hips and I didn't know what to do with my hands.

"Relax", she whispered taking my hands and placing them on her waist. She started to grind into me with the rhythm and oh my god, I thought I died and was in heaven. I felt her lips on my ear snipping at the skin there, I fought trying to keep quiet and not to moan. Suddenly she stood up, turned around and sat down pressing her ass to my crotch. If I had a dick I would have a problem now. She leaned back and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her neck. I didn't care anymore that we actually had audience around us. After a moment she turned around again and kissed me passionately. Too soon for my liking the song ended and we heard Octavia's voice: "Ok, I think you two need to cool of. Damn, I started to question my sexuality watching you."

Chloe broke the kiss breathing heavily and got off of me.

"Beca, you dare is too go swimming with Chloe. Now. We can't stand your crazy hormones here", Octavia ordered and the rest agreed.

Chloe pulled be me outside by my hand and as be stood near the water she started to strip.

"Chloe what are you doing?", I asked with wide eyes.

"Go swimming. Come on take your clothes off", she said.

"It's fucking freezing."

"And we need to cool off", she replied winking and came closer just in her underwear. She started to open the buttons of my flannel and I let her. Soon I was standing just in bra and boyshorts as well.

Chloe bit her lip and tugged me by my hands nearing the water.

"Oh my fucking god! It's fucking cold!", I yelled as we went further into the lake.

"I know! But it'll get warmer", she said.

"I don't think so! Fuck, it's so cold!"

It got warmer though as Chloe embraced me and started to kiss me slowly. It felt so good feeling her body against mine.

"The dance in there was super hot", I said breaking our kiss.

"Thank you", she said and smirked, "Maybe we can continue it in our room?"

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish and she just chuckled.

"Come on, I'll give you the second part of your birthday present", she said seductively and pulled me out of the water. Chloe grabbed our clothes with her free hand and led me inside.

Our friends were all to busy talking and laughing to see us going upstairs.

What was happening?

I let Chloe take me to our room without a word. I was surprised with what I saw inside. The lights were dimmed and everywhere were candles. Chloe threw our clothes in the corner and what happened next I would never forget for the rest of my life.

"Happy birthday, Beca."

* * *

**I'm a tease too, huh? :D Next chapter will be all about smut, I promise ;)**

**To be honest I'm not really happy with this chapter, I feel like something is missing and I don't know what :/ I know some of you would like longer chapters, but I don't really like write that much in one chapter.  
**

**I hope you liked it anyway :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the reviews guys :)**

**keepcalmnbechloe: Ask the writers of the 100 why they named Octavia's brother Bellamy :'D It's not a ship name haha**

**Katie: You're like the Katie in my story, you don't really want to see Baca happy :P don't worry, drama comes soon enough**

**Thanks to my lovely beta reader who helped me out, you're the best :***

**So here's some smut you waited for ;)**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Beca", she said approaching me slowly.

What is she doing? Is this really happening? Does she want have sex with me?! Right now?!

My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. Don't get me wrong I wanted it, I felt ready, I mean it was Chloe we're talking about. I loved her and I couldn't imagine anyone else having my first time with, but I didn't know if she was really ready.

She took my hands and we neared the bed slowly. I felt nervous and my heart was beating very fast.

"Wait", I said and stopped abruptly, "I don't want to do it, if it's just a birthday gift. I want you to be ready and want it as well."

She smiled adorably at me and answered: "But I want it and I'm ready, Beca. I love you and I want you to be my first." I didn't say anything, I just stared at her and after a moment her smile dropped.

"Oh my god, I'm so dump. I was so sure of it, but I didn't even ask you if you were ready", she rambled and went to pick up her clothes, "We don't have to do anything. I'm so dump. I guess you think it's too fast, but you're just so...god. We can wait, if you even want me to be your first. I'll just have to help myself, because you make me so sexually frustrated and-"

Her behavior was so cute right now, she was so sexy and sure of herself before, now it was just adorable. Wait, did she just say I make her sexually frustrated? She was the one torturing me.

I approached her and stopped her from getting dressed by taking her hands in mine.

"Chloe, calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. I love you too and I'm ready", I said with a smile and came closer.

"Besides, I'm pretty sexually frustrated too", I whispered blushing. Chloe smiled at first, but then I saw the smile transform into her sexy smirk.

Oh, oh.

"Well, I think we can do something about it", she said innocently, but it sounded so sexy at the same time. She stepped into my personal zone, which meant very, very close. Our fronts were actually touching at this point. In that moment I became aware of our almost non present clothes and the room got kind of sticky out of the sudden.

She placed her hands on my hips and it gave me goosebumps. They lingered there for a moment, while Chloe bit her lip watching me. Her hands slowly moved to my back and she leaned in to kiss me carefully, but the passion between us grew and thus our kiss. With every minute we kissed, I became more confident, or actually just more turned on, so that I couldn't stop myself anymore.

I cupped her face and then tangled my hands in her hair trying to pull her even closer.

Chloe broke our kiss and started to attack my neck. I moaned holding her head in place.

She slowly pushed me towards the bed and soon my knees hit the edge, making me fall backwards on the mattress.

She laid down on top of me and returned to kissing me again. Our tongues fought for dominance.

I don't really know who moaned more. I moved my hands up and down her back until I met the fabric of her bra. I broke our kiss and looked her in the eyes asking for permission, she nodded slightly and pressed our lips back together. I opened her bra with one hand.

Wow, it's like a level up in lesbianism, I thought for a second proud of myself.

She sat up straddling my hips and let her bra slide down her arms exposing her perky breasts.

Her body was like a piece of art and I couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

"God, you're beautiful", I breathed out touching her stomach. She smiled and leaned down to connect our swollen lips.

Pulling me with her, she sat up again and took my bra off as well. We moaned at the contact of our naked torsos.

I moved to lie properly on the bed tugging her with me. Chloe started to kiss my jaw and moved further to my neck. Not staying there for long, she moved towards my breasts.

I moaned loudly as she took my right nipple in her mouth playing with it and biting down softly.

She used her hand to squeeze my other boob.

"Fuck", I groaned as she paid just as much attention to my left breast.

She kissed me again and moved her hand to my hips playing with with the waistband of my boy shorts. And soon I wasn't wearing any shorts anymore after she took them off quickly.

She looked at my naked body with hungry eyes and biting her lip.

Our mouths met again and she moved her hand slowly up the inside of thigh until it cupped my center. She started playing with my clit and I thought I would come right away.

"Chloe, please", I begged.

She moved her finger to my entrance and looked at me questioning. I nodded.

Slowly she pushed her finger inside and I gasped at the feeling. She waited for a moment until I let out a breath I was holding and my hips bucked up, she then begun to push her finger in and out.

It wasn't enough though, I needed more.

"More. Please."

She added another finger and moved faster. My moans got very loud, as her palm brushed against my bundle of nerves again and again.

It didn't take long for me to come with a load mix of swears and her name. She helped me to come down from my high and then got off of me giving my shoulder a light kiss. I never experienced something like that before. I mean I masturbated, please who doesn't, but the orgasm Chloe just gave me was thousand times more intensive than any other I had before.

Once I could breath relative normally again, I moved quickly on top of her.

"You don't have to mph-"

I shut her up by kissing her roughly. I kneaded her breast and she moaned into my mouth.

I moved my lips along her jawline and ended up nipping at the skin between her boobs.

I kissed her left breast, then after a moment her right one, but I didn't stay there for long and moved further down to her stomach. I tried to taste every inch of her skin on my way. Finally I came across her panties. I tugged at the waistband and slid them off slowly. I stared at her body. Suddenly I saw that she got insecure, she didn't have a reason to though.

"You're so beautiful", I said and begun to kiss her inner thigh. My journey ended at her sex and I didn't waste any time as I heard her begging. It was so hot to hear her beg me to touch her.

I licked between her folds tasting her for the first time and her hips immediately bucked up. I put my arms around her thighs and held her waist down as I flicked my tongue against her clit.

She tasted so good, I couldn't stop licking her even though it got little bit hard to breathe.

Soon her body started to shake and I was surprised that she would come so fast.

I moved my tongue faster now and she came screaming my name. I stopped after a moment and glanced up at her. She was breathing heavily with closed eyes and I saw the beautiful gleam of sweat on her skin.

Finally she opened her eyes and I never saw them so dark before. Suddenly she pulled me up and flip us over so that she was on top of me.

"Again."

* * *

**Did you like it? ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was super busy and it's getting harder for me to find the time to write, because of school and my disease. It's not much left to my story, I decided to speed it up a bit and we're ****slowly **** nearing the end guys :) I don't know if I should be happy or sad about it though :/  
**

**G: Can't promise anything ;) haha**

**Yan: Thank you for pointing out some mistakes, took care of it already :) And like I said, can't promise anything muahahaha**

**Have fun :)**

* * *

Couple of days later I was back home, sitting in my room and turning the camera on.

"It's been a while since I sat here talking to you and a lot happened the past few days. Well, I turned 17 and Chloe planned this awesome party for me. I didn't expect so many people to be there. I have such amazing friends, they actually became my family." I smiled to myself. "On the same day we drove to Lexa's parents' lake house to celebrate spring break as well. We had a lot of fun. We sang sitting by the bonfire, danced and just laughed until our lungs and jaws were hurting. We also swam in the lake and they laughed at me, because Chloe said that I wasn't just her little turtle, but swam like one too. Chloe and I... well... we took the next step in our relationship", I laughed nervously blushing. To be honest Chloe was unstoppable since our first time. She was crazy. I couldn't believe her sex drive. You would think I would be total awkward about having sex, because I wasn't very experienced, but I put my nervousness to the side and became more and more sure about what I was doing. And, besides Chloe's screams, scratches on my back were just an even bigger ego boost. We had a lot of sex since that night and Octavia and the others teased us about it, saying we were like bunnies on viagra. But come on, how could I not want to do it all the time with Chloe? She was a sexgoddes.

"Anyway when we came back, we went to a lot of dates, spend time with the group and also had fun with Jamie." I was deep in thought for a while just smiling to myself.

"Of course I'm still sick, but besides the appointments I don't really feel like I have cancer. I am truly happy again, dad. And I hope it will stay like this. I have an amazing girlfriend, whom I love, awesome friends, who make me laugh and of course a great family, with Chloe's parents and Jamie.

I don't know what I would do if I lost them. I wish you would still be here to meet them all and see yourself how wonderful they are." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I spoke.

"I love you dad and I hope you're happy as well wherever you are. One day I'll see you again." I paused again for a minute or so before I spoke up again wiping my tears away: "Tomorrow school starts again and I don't really want to go. This break was just too good to end, but I guess I have to go though. Chloe wouldn't let me stay home anyway, she would come over and kick my ass out of the bed. And besides I know I have to go to school to graduate in a year. Chloe and I planned a little bit what we wanna do after we finished school. We want to stay here to go to college. She wants to major in English lit, seriously dad her writing is amazing. I wanna study music, not just because my dream is to become a music producer, but Chloe actually persuaded me to. She supports me so much and I think she believes even more that I'll make it, than I believe it myself." I heard my phone ringing suddenly.

"Speaking of the devil", I said amused, "I have to get that, but I'll record sometime the next days."

I turned off the camera and answered the call: "Hello?"

"Hey babe", I heard Chloe's weak voice and a cough on the other end.

"Baby are you sick?", I asked worried.

"Yeah, I don't think it was such a good idea to go swimming in the ocean. But I'll be fine. My mom won't let me go to school tomorrow though, so I can't pick you up."

"I told you, you would get sick and Jamie told you too. That's fine, I'll just take my car. What matters is that you get better soon. Do you maybe want me to come over and take care of you?"

"That's so sweet of you, but it's late and you should go to sleep, you have to get up early", she replied with a sniff.

"Ok, babe, but I'll come after school and we'll cuddle to make you feel better."

"I love you."

"I love you too. You should rest now as well."

"Ok, sweet dreams turtle."

"Sweet dreams Red."

We hung up and I got ready for bed. As I bend down to pick up a sock I felt a sharp pain in my back. I felt this pain a few times since a couple of weeks, but I didn't think much of it and didn't mention it to anyone. The pain was gone after a moment and I laid down to get some sleep.

The next morning when I woke up and wanted to get up, I was confused at first, but then panicked. I couldn't move my legs. I threw the cover to the side and looked at my lifeless legs. I touched them to see if I felt anything. Nothing. I tried to move them with all my willpower, but nothing happened.

Was it how the cancer slowly got back at me? Would I end up in a wheelchair? Was it just a beginning and would I die eventually?

Fuck! Just the moment everything gets better and I'm happy, it has to get two times worse, I thought.

I begun to cry and scream.

"Mom! Mom, please! I don't know what is happening!", I shouted as loud as I could. A second later my mom came storming through the door.

"What's wrong?", she asked concerned as she came closer trying to calm me down by stroking my cheek.

"I can't move my legs."

* * *

**Well...fuck, huh?**


	30. Chapter 30

**vahuene: I'm sorry :( also I can't promise anything**

**G: I have a whole list of fanfics I want to write :)**

**I'm sorry I had to do this :/ **

* * *

To not be able to move my legs was an even a worse feeling than finding out that I had cancer.

My mom drove me to the hospital after she had to carry me to her car. In this moment I thought about how it would be if I really would end up in a wheelchair forever. I wouldn't be able to do anything myself and my mom would have to help me non stop. I wouldn't be able to walk at the beach or play basketball with Jamie. What would Chloe do if I would be a cripple from now on?

On our way to the hospital my mom asked if I wanted to call Chloe, but I decided against it. I didn't want to worry her until we knew what was going on with me.

We arrived and my mom brought a wheelchair for me while I waited in the car.

During our drive and until we waited in the doctors office, I stared at my legs the whole time. My mom tried to comfort me saying everything would be fine, but it didn't get through to me.

Dr. McKay didn't say much she just took me to run some tests.

Half an hour after the last test, she came to the room I had to wait in.

"Beca, we got your results", she said and I saw her facial expression, which said that they weren't very good.

She continued: "The tumor started to grow and move even closer to your spine abruptly. It presses on your nerves, that's why you can't move your legs."

"And what does it mean? Will I end up in a wheelchair? Will I die? Why doesn't the therapy work?!", I questioned getting louder and more frustrated.

Dr. McKay exhaled heavily and answered: "It happens sometimes that the tumor reacts that way to the medicine."

"It happens sometimes?! I can't fucking walk and you just say it happens sometimes?!", I yelled angry.

"Beca, let her finish", my mom said.

I took a deep breath and asked calmly: "And what now?"

"We have two options. We could try to increase the dose and continue with the therapy hopping the tumor moves back-"

"Hopping?! No, I can't wait and then it comes out that it doesn't work. What's the second option?", I interrupted her.

"The second option is that we operate and remove the tumor-"

"And why didn't you operate on me from the beginning?!"

"Beca", my mom said trying to calm me down again.

"Beca this surgery is very dangerous. You could be paralyzed for the rest of your life or even die during it", Dr. McKay replied coming closer and sitting on my bed.

I thought for a moment. I could die, but I would possibly be able to walk again and the cancer would be gone.

"I want the surgery", I said.

"Are you sure? Beca you-"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I realize that I could die or whatever, but I want to walk again and I want this all to be over", I interrupted again. I glanced to my mom, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm scarred, Beca. I don't want to lose you. You're my only child... but I won't make this decision for you", my mom said.

Slowly I felt tears in my own eyes. I looked back at the doctor. I wiped the tears away and said: "I want this little piece of shit being removed. I want this surgery."

She nodded understanding.

"I'll prepare everything, but we have to move you to a different clinic. I can't operate you here", the doctor said.

"That's fine. When will the surgery take place?", I asked emotionless.

"Tomorrow afternoon", she answered, "I'll call an ambulance to take you to the clinic and we will meet there."

She left the room and the silence became uncomfortable.

My mom sat next to me on the bed and put her arm around me. I buried my face in her chest and started to cry.

I just wanted it all to finally be over.

"Do you want to call Chloe, honey?", she asked after I stopped crying.

"No, I'll call her at the clinic", I answered with a sniff.

A nurse came in saying that the ambulance will me take to the other hospital in a moment.

"Mom can you go home and bring me my laptop and the camera?", I asked.

"But I don't want you to be alone", she said.

"I'll be fine. Please do it for me."

She sighed saying: "Fine, I'll see you in an hour or so."

She kissed my cheek whispering that everything would be ok and left.

A moment later the nurse came back and took me to the ambulance, which drove me to the clinic.

I sat in the new room waiting for my mom to bring my stuff. I took my phone out of my pocket and stared at it.

I knew what I had to do.

I pressed the calling icon and waited.

"Hey baby", Chloe answered, "Aren't you at school?"

"Hey, I have a free period now", I lied.

"Baby, what's wrong? You sound weird", she said worried.

"I have to talk to you", I answered after a moment of silence.

"Should I be worried? It doesn't sound very good."

I took a deep breath trying hold back my tears.

"I think we should break up", I said. It was silent on the other end.

"Are you serious now? You can't just break up with me!" It hurt me so much hearing her like that.

"But why?", she asked fully crying now.

"I don't think it will work out, so I'm ending it better now than later", I replied fighting with my emotions.

"Just like that?! But I love you Beca."

I felt my heart breaking.

I gathered all willpower I had and said: "But I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."

She gasped.

"Please Beca, no. You don't mean that. We can work on our relationship", she said desperately.

"I'm sorry", I said again.

"And you don't even have the balls to say it in my face and you call me instead?! You know what?! Fuck you!", she shouted angry and hung up. Good. It was good that she hated me. It would be easier that way.

My mom came in as I begun crying openly still holding my phone.

"Beca?"

"Give me the camera and leave for a moment, please", I said.

"But-"

"Please!", I shouted. She nodded handed me the camera and left the room.

I turned the camera on and started talking.

* * *

**Your thoughts? Please don't hate me because I make Beca and Chloe suffer so much :(**


	31. Chapter 31

**So I guess everyone hates me haha sorry I update so late, but I didn't feel very well and then I had to do some school stuff and ugh -_-**

**Rubiksmaniac: All your questions will be answered soon ;)**

**Guest: I never copied anything from other writers. If I use someone's ideas I say it and besides I can't remeber reading an another cancer story, if I did then I really can't remeber it, I read too much haha. Tell me the title of the story, I'll look it up. And to be honest it's kind of cliche that they break up at this point so...**

**I know I can't really say "Enjoy", because the story is kinda sad right now and I even got some death threats :'D but I hope you like it though :)**

* * *

"Everything is so fucked up right now. I was thinking that everything would be fine, but I was wrong, obviously", I spoke to the camera crying.

"I said that I was truly happy, but the next day I can't move my legs and find out I could die, because the medicine isn't working. I stopped asking why me, because I just think god really hates lesbians or just me." I paused for a moment trying to stop my sobs.

"So the doctor said I could die or end up in a wheelchair and I decided I want the surgery. And to be honest I would prefer dying than ending up in a wheelchair forever. That's why I just broke up with Chloe." I started to cry harder again.

"I love her so much and I don't want her to suffer if I die or if I'll be paralyzed,. She would feel forced to stay with me then. I lied. I told her I don't love her anymore and I never felt so horrible before. She's my everything and I hurt her. It's better that way though. I want her to continue her life without worrying about me. I want her to be happy." Pause.

"Dad, I love her so much. She's the best thing that ever happened to me." I took a deep breath.

"If you have any connections up there", I laughed sadly, "please let me die instead of leaving me here, if I have to suffer even more. I don't want be anyone's burden. Not mom's, not Chloe's. And if you really can do something, please protect Chloe and mom until I join you." I cried for a while before I spoke up again: "If anyone ever gets to see this tape..." I looked up at the camera and said: "Mom, I love you and please try to stay strong if I die. Don't do anything stupid." I closed my eyes for a second.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I love you and I never wanted for our relationship to end up like this, but I want you to be happy. Please, you have to understand. I want you to move on and find someone new and carry on with your life." I wiped my tears away.

"Don't let Jamie watch it, but tell her I love her too. Tell your parents they became my family and that I never could wish for better parents-in-law", I chuckled still with tears in my eyes.

"Tell Lexa and Octavia that I'm thankful for their help and tell the rest of the group that I love them all. I think that's all. Thank you, I'm sorry and I love you." I turned the camera of and cried even harder now.

While I was talking to the camera, I didn't know my mom was listening the whole time. She didn't come in or say anything about it. She stayed outside for a while and I heard my phone ringing. It was Lexa. I didn't want to talk right now, but if I wouldn't answer she would get suspicious.

"Hello?", I answered after taking a deep breath and testing if my voice sounded normal.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!", she asked angrily. I was surprised, because I never heard an angry Lexa before.

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe just called Clarke, crying and said you broke up with her."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say.

"Oh? Why did you do it? You were so in love the last time I checked."

"I just realized it wouldn't have worked out."

"Did you take drugs or something? Are you nuts? Your relationship was perfect, you were happy."

I kept silent. She was right.

"Where are you anyway? You weren't at school", she continued.

"Yeah I didn't feel like going today", I lied without any emotions.

"Didn't feel like it? Ok, what happened? Where are you?", she asked irritated.

"Listen, now is not the best time", I said holding rubbing my forehead.

"Something happened, didn't it. You don't just break up with your girlfriend from one day to another." Ok, so my plan to not make her suspicious didn't work.

Slowly I got a little bit annoyed.

"It's non of your business, Lexa. And I don't really want to talk about it with you", I said angrily.

"Ok, maybe it's not my business, but Chloe is a friend and you hurt her a lot. Besides you're one of my best friends too and I care about you both. I'll just give you one advise: Think about it if you really want to break up with Chloe. I don't think you'll ever find someone more perfect for you. Ever."

It hurt so much, because it was all true.

"I'm sorry", was the last thing I said before hanging up.

And again I couldn't stop my tears from falling. Later my mom came back, but we didn't talk much.

She went home in the evening and I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning my mom sat by my bed already. She smiled at me sadly.

We sat there for a couple of hours in silence waiting for the surgery to begin. The doctor came to explain to process of the operation and then they prepared me for the surgery. They wheeled me on the bed to the operation room. My mom walked by my side until we had to say goodbye at the door.

"Everything will be fine", she said hugging me tightly.

"I love you mom", I said feeling the tears in my eyes again.

The nurse mentioned that I need to get in. They moved the bed again and I heard my mom saying: "You aren't and you'll never be burden. I love you too."

I was confused. Did she here me the previous day? I couldn't ask her that though because the door was already closed and the nurse told me to keep calm.

She put a mask on my mouth and nose and after a moment I got very sleepy.

I'll be ok, I kept saying to myself until I fell asleep.

* * *

**You all probably still hate me :/ well... let it all out in your reviews**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday and let you wait :/**

**brittanysnodes: Thanks for making it clear :)**

**I hope I can glue your broken hearts back together with this chapter haha  
**

* * *

When I woke up I felt super high and drunk all at ones. I opened my eyes and was met with the face I missed the most. Chloe. She smiled at me and stroke my hair away from face.

"Hey", she whispered.

"Oh my god your beautiful", I babbled not really in control of my own words. She chuckled.

"Are you my girlfriend?", I asked.

"I don't know. You broke up with me", she answered.

"What?! I must be a dumb ass to break up with you."

"You kinda are", she said amused. I lay on my stomach and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"If I broke up with you, then why are you here?", I questioned still confused by this whole situation.

It was super weird, I just remembered some little pieces.

"You should rest for now, we'll talk later about it", she replied kissing my forehead.

"Can I get another kiss?", I asked grinning.

"You're such a goofball", she chuckled, "No. Now rest."

"Can I get a kiss later?"

"Maybe", she answered winking. I smiled like a fool and closed my eyes.

Two hours later I woke up and I could think clearly again. My back hurt a little and I instantly remembered everything. To be honest I was scarred to open my eyes, because what if Chloe wasn't there and I just dreamed everything? Or the doctor told me the surgery wasn't successful?

I dared to open my eyes, which widened at what they saw.

Chloe is really here, I thought.

I started to cry. Chloe jumped from her seat and tried to calm me down.

"Hey, ssshh. Everything is fine", she said quietly.

"I'm so sorry", I said between sobs.

"It's ok", she whispered crying now as well.

"No, it's not. I hurt you."

"Yeah, you did. And it was stupid of you to break up with me."

"You shouldn't be here, why did you come? How did you know where I was anyway?"

She sighed and answered: "Your mom came over and gave me the tape."

I was confused, shocked and speechless so she continued: "I watched it and then I understood. You're such a dumb ass, Beca. I love you and you aren't a burden. And did you really believe I could move on that easily? Did you believe Jamie and the others would ask what's wrong? Or that I wouldn't find out?"

"I hoped", I answered.

"I would punch you really hard now, but you're in pain anyway so it has to wait."

She sighed again and spoke up: "Listen, I understand why you did it and I would probably do the same for you, but I would want to be here for you."

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I said I didn't love you anymore, I lied. I love you so much."

"I know and I love you too my little idiotic turtle", she said and kissed me slightly on the lips.

I smiled into the kiss.

We heard someone clear their throat and we pulled away. My mom approached the bed with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Hey, honey", she said, "I'm sorry I took the tape, but I heard you talking to the camera and it just broke my heart. I had to do something."

"It's ok mom. I'm actually very grateful for it", I said smiling.

"What did the doctor say? Am I gonna be fine?", I asked remembering the situation I was in.

I saw Chloe's and my mom's smile grow.

"Everything went as planned. There were some complications, but they removed the tumor completely and in a few weeks everything should be healed. Also you should be able to walk again", my mom answered.

I closed my eyes and let out a relieved breath. I begun to cry again, not because I was sad, but because it all would finally be over. I let all my emotions out.

I just let the whole anger and frustration go.

Chloe kept stroking my hair and cheek. I grabbed her other hand tightly and brought it to my lips kissing it repeatedly.

A couple of minutes later Dr. McKay came into the room asking how I felt and a nurse changed my bandage. I also got some more painkillers.

In the afternoon I got some some surprising visitors. First Jamie and my future parents-in-law, I loved the thought of that. Then some time later Octavia, Lexa and Clarke came to visit me.

I was surprised, because I never told them I had cancer, but I guess Chloe told them.

"Bitch, that's super badass, you overcame cancer", was the first thing Octavia said after greeting me. I laughed.

I did. I overcame cancer, had an amazing girlfriend, a family and friends who cared and from now on I believed that everything could just get better.

Also I don't know how I would deal with everything if I didn't have an old camera to talk to and some little tapes.

Thank you, dad.

* * *

**So this is the end... for real now :'( This story means so much to me, because it's the first I ever wrote and I want to thank everyone who read it :) I also thank my weirdos for their input and ideas and of course big thank you to my lovely beta who dealt with my mistakes :* You're the best, weirdos!**

**I think of writing an epilogue and the maybe a sequel, but I'm not so sure about the sequel yet :/**

**I hope you all liked my story, it was super fun to write, although I lost some tears myself haha**

**Oh and G? You were right, I planned it all out ;)**


	33. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue :) maybe I'll write a sequel as well, but it'll take a while**

* * *

1 year later...

"Rebecca Mitchell", I heard my name being called from the stage and I walk up to get my diploma. "That's my girlfriend!", Chloe shouted and I blushed embarrassed. Of course she had to do this, but I wasn't mad, I loved her even more for being her bubbly self. I rolled my eyes smiling and approached her. I was met with a tight hug and a kiss.

"I think we should celebrate our graduation later...privately", she whispered the last bit in my ear and I was super turned on instantly. Thank god my mom saved me from grabbing Chloe and taking her in a public.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you", she said hugging me with tears in her eyes. She pulled away and something hit me from the right sending me to ground. I was buried under a body and than another and another one.

"Guys! Get off of me!", I yelled as I realized it was Octavia who brought me down while Clarke, Lexa and the others followed.

"I'm gonna go now. Have fun guys", my mom said amused and walked away.

Finally they stood up after I almost died. They helped me up as well and I could breathe again.

"We finished high school guys!", Octavia shouted and we cheered.

"Fat party at Lexa's house!", she continued to shout even louder so people around us joined yelling.

"Why at my house?!", Lexa shrieked.

"Because your house is awesome as fuck and your parents will be gone anyway because of a business trip. By the way they actually said it's ok", Octavia answered grinning.

"You asked them?", Lexa questioned.

"Yup. I mean someone had to plan the party." Lexa rolled her eyes and we just listened to their conversation amused.

"Did you really plan everything? Music and that stuff?", Clarke wondered.

"Of course. Bellamy and I got the alcohol and Beca will be our DJ", Octavia replied. I looked at her confused.

"Wait, why didn't I know anything about it?", I asked.

"Forgot to tell", she shrugged and I rolled my eyes. She didn't even ask if I actually would do it, but I loved to make music and I wouldn't miss this opportunity.

"Ok we'll see you guys later", Chloe said and pulled me to her car. She immediately started to kiss me pushing me against the car. I was pleasantly surprised.

"Chloe we're still in public", I said between kisses. "What got into you?", I asked as she begun to kiss my neck.

"Intelligence is such a turn on and since you graduated with an honor I can't stop myself. I just want to rip this gown from your body", she said with hunger in her voice and I moaned quietly.

"I think it has to wait though, Chloe", I said even though I didn't want to stop myself, but we were still in the parking lot.

"Hey lovebirds! Keep it PG, would you!", Octavia interrupted our activities. Chloe stuck out her tongue playfully at Octavia and pulled away getting in the car.

"Ok so I'll pick you up at 8?", Chloe asked me.

"Why don't you just get ready at my house?"

"Because I won't be able to keep my hands from you", she responded with a wink and squeezed my thigh. Still after a year Chloe and I couldn't get enough of each other. Of course it was total awkward as our parents found out we were having sex and the way they found out wasn't very pretty as well. Chloe's mom walked in on us. Thank god we weren't completely naked, but it didn't make the situation any less embarrassing. Later on we had a really uncomfortable talk with our parents, they said it wasn't very different just because we were girls. But we were lucky we had such open parents and they just told us to avoid doing it while they were home.

Chloe brought me home and as I walked into my house my mom called me to the kitchen.

"What's up?", I asked.

She didn't say anything and just hugged me tightly sobbing.

"Mom is everything ok?" I questioned worried.

"Yeah. That's just happy tears. I'm so proud of you. Everything you went through and you made it through school though", she answered.

"I wouldn't have made without you and Chloe", I said with a smile.

"Don't you dare to let her go", she warned, "She's a great girl."

"I know."

"Ok, now go get ready for the party", she said after a moment.

"Shouldn't you be saying something like 'Don't drink' or something?"

"Let's just say I don't know anything about the party", she said winking.

My smile just grew bigger.

I went upstairs and prepared my laptop and mixes for the night. Then I took a shower and got dressed. Soon Chloe came to pick me up. She looked hot as hell in her short dress.

"You're drooling, Beca", my mom said from behind me. I rolled my eyes blushing and tugged Chloe outside.

We arrived at Lexa's house and I set up my equipment. Some time later the house was full and I already started to play some mixes. People danced and had a lot fun. I was proud of myself every time I Djed at parties which was often since they found out I mixed.

An hour or so later Chloe approached me.

"Can I steal the DJ for a minute?", she asked. I nodded and set up a playlist which gave me some time.

She took my hand leading me outside in the garden. It was beautiful out there and we found a silent corner.

"I wanted to give you something", she said and pulled out a little box. Inside was a slim dark silver ring. My eyes widened. Is she serious right now? We can't get married! Sure I want to marry her one day, but we're still too young, I thought.

"Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring", she said with a light laugh, "It's a promise ring so you know I won't leave you... and of course so no bitches hit on you when we go to college." I laughed and grabbed her face kissing her. We exchanged I love you's and I pulled away and she slid the ring on my finger.

"I know you won't leave me. You proved it last year already. But I want to buy you a ring too", I said. She rose her hand and I saw a bright silver ring on her finger as well.

"Don't worry about it. I got rings for both of us", she said.

"I love you", I said again before kissing her.

We laid down on the grass after a while and looked at the stars.

"I really see a future with you. I want to marry you one day, buy a little house, have kids-"

"You wanna have kids with me?", I asked interrupting her.

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Of course!", I said, "I want some little readheads running around."

"Who said I would carry our children?", she questioned amused.

"Oh please, I'm not really the type for that", I said with a laugh.

"What do you think about adopting?"

"I think it's amazing actually. I mean we don't have to create a new life if there is a child whom we can give a better life", I replied with a smile.

"I think so too", she said, "But we still have time to plan everything."

"Yeah, we have time."

* * *

**Hope you liked my story :) till next time guys**


End file.
